In my Life
by janiejones77
Summary: Fin 1958. Les débuts de la relation de John Lennon et Cynthia Powell et leur amitié avec Stu.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Cette histoire a été inspirée par la relation amoureuse de John Lennon et Cynthia Powell. Certains faits sont véridiques, mais d'autres (et ils sont très nombreux) ne le sont pas du tout et sortent de mon imagination. Je n'ai pas voulue recréer les faits exacts, j'ai seulement voulue m'en inspirer pour créer une histoire et modeler les personnages un peu à ma manière.

Liverpool, décembre 1958

Cynthia Powell et son amie Phyllis McKenzie déambulaient dans les corridors de l'école des Beaux-Arts. Il ne restait plus qu'une semaine de cours avant les vacances de Noël et les murs étaient ornés de guirlandes colorées.

Cynthia et Phyllis avaient toutes les deux dix-neuf ans. La première était très belle et avait les cheveux châtains et les yeux bleus. Elle était grande et mince et faisait tourner bien des têtes. Phyllis elle, était de style plus classique. Les cheveux bruns mi-longs, les yeux bruns, elle était de petite taille.

« Est-ce que tu vas à la fête étudiante la semaine prochaine » ? demanda Phyllis à sa meilleure amie.

« Peut-être, répondit Cynthia. Et toi ? »

« Je crois pas. C'est pas mon truc ce genre de choses, tu le sais bien ».

Cynthia voulut rétorquer, mais lorsqu'elle vit John Lennon apparaître devant elle, elle perdit tous ses moyens.

John était le leader d'un groupe de rock et se foutait de tout ou presque. Ses cheveux bruns était rebelles et il portait constamment une veste en cuir. Malgré ses airs de mauvais garçons, il dégageait quelque chose d'irrésistible. Pour Cynthia du moins.

Bien qu'elle ait eue un petit ami depuis près de trois ans, Cynthia était amoureuse de John depuis quelques temps. Pendant une période, il l'embêtait sans cesse, puis au cours du dernier mois, ils s'étaient beaucoup parlés tous les deux. Ils avaient coutume de se retrouver dans un petit café près des Beaux-Arts et de parler pendant des heures.

Aussitôt qu'il aperçut Cynthia, John se mit à chantonner _Ain't she sweet_ comme à son habitude lorsqu'il la voyait, ce qui faisait rougir la jeune fille.

« Sa... sa... lut », bredouilla t'elle bêtement.

« Salut » répondit John, une lueur dans les yeux.

« Eh ben, il t'en fais de l'effet »! s'exclama Phyllis à la blague, une fois que John fut suffisamment éloigné.

« Elle ne pouvait pas si bien dire », songea Cynthia.

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer, mais fut arrêtée par la cloche annonçant le début des cours.

« Bon, je dois y aller, dit-elle ravie de pouvoir s'échapper. À tout à l'heure »!

Sur ces mots, elle partit dans la direction opposée à celle de Phyllis.

Cynthia avait un cours de graphisme et elle eue tout le mal du monde à ne pas tourner son regard vers John qui était placé à quelques mètres de là.

Elle essaya de se raisonner en se disant que John n'était pas du tout son genre, mais rien n'y fit. Il était trop tard, elle en était déjà follement amoureuse.

À la fin des cours, elle alla rejoindre Phyllis pour rentrer à la maison. Son amie possédait une voiture, détail non négligeable, puisque les deux jeunes femmes habitaient à Hoylake qui était plutôt éloigné de Liverpool. Du coup, ça leur évitait de devoir prendre le train.

Une fois installée dans la voiture de son amie, Cynthia lança tout de go :

« Je crois que je vais rompre avec James. »

« Quoi ? s'étonna Phyllis, hurlant presque. Bon Dieu Cynthia, pourquoi ? Ça fait trois ans que vous êtes ensemble, vous êtes sur le point de vous fiancer et toi tu veux rompre ? »

« Oui » répondit Cynthia avec aplomb.

« Est-ce qu'il y a une raison particulière »?

« Mes sentiments pour James ont changés, tu peux comprendre ça »?

Phyllis secoua la tête éberluée.

« Jimmy et moi on a fait un bout de chemin ensemble, mais ça doit se terminer », continua Cynthia.

« Oh, Cinny, il va être complètement bouleversé si tu le quittes » !

Cynthia soupira. Un soupir agacé, en partie parce qu'elle détestait qu'on l'appelle Cinny, le surnom que James lui avait donné.

« Peut-être, mais moi je veux être honnête avec lui. Je ne veux pas rester avec lui tout en ne l'aimant plus »! se justifia t'elle.

« Tu ne ressens plus rien pour lui ? »

« Absolument, plus rien. »

Phyllis arrêta la voiture devant la luxueuse demeure des Powell et Cynthia débarqua de la Bel-Air.

« Ne sois quand même pas trop dure avec Jimmy », l'avertit-elle.

Cynthia hocha la tête.

"Je vais essayer en tout cas. »

« Quelle opinion aurait-elle de moi, si elle savait que je rompt avec James parce que je suis amoureuse de quelqu'un d'autre » ? pensa Cynthia.

Le soir, Cynthia se rendit chez James avec la ferme intention de rompre.

Lorsqu'il vint lui ouvrir la porte, il avait l'air fatigué ; il avait des cernes sous les yeux et ses cheveux blonds d'habitude impeccablement coiffés étaient ébouriffés.

La jeune femme se demanda tout à coup ce qu'elle avait bien pu lui trouver. Quand elle pensait à John, à ses cheveux bruns, à ses magnifique yeux… « Bon ce n'est _pas du tout_ le moment de penser à John» se réprimanda Cynthia.

« Salut Cinny », fit James, d'un ton morne.

« On dirait que tu n'as pas beaucoup dormi la nuit dernière », remarqua t'elle, sans même le saluer.

« J'ai étudié une partie de la nuit ».

Il étudiait en comptabilité, ce que Cynthia qui était une artiste accomplie trouvait mortellement ennuyeux. John, lui était un vrai artiste. Et il était tellement séduisant... Cynthia s'en voulut de songer à lui dans un moment pareil.

Elle prit place sur le canapé et James vint la rejoindre. Il passa un bras autour de ses épaules. Elle se raidit et tenta de s'éloigner.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as » ? questionna son petit ami.

« Rien », mentit Cynthia.

Elle prit une profonde inspiration et continua.

« Écoute Jimmy, il faut qu'on parlent... Je voulais te dire...

Elle fut interrompue par des coups frappés à la porte. James se leva.

« Ce doit être mon frère. Il devait passer ».

Cynthia soupira, se demandant quand elle pourrait annoncer à son copain qu'elle le quittait. Elle avait perdu tout courage et ne put se résoudre à lui annoncer. Une semaine passa, pendant laquelle elle évita James autant que possible.

Un soir après les cours, John l'invita à prendre un café à leur endroit habituel. Cynthia accepta ravie et elle se retrouva assise à une table du resto, devant le jeune homme.

Ils avaient commandés des cafés et des biscuits au chocolat qu'ils mangèrent de bon appétit. Après un moment, Cynthia remarqua que John la dévisageait.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demanda t'elle en rougissant.

« Je te regardais, c'est tout. Tu sais que ça t'irait très bien les cheveux blonds ? »

Cette remarque anodine, perturba Cynthia.

« Il n'aime pas mes cheveux » se dit-elle.

« Tu crois ? » demanda t'elle stupidement.

John approuva.

Pourquoi est-ce qu'il lui avait dit ça ? Il s'en voulut. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle croit qu'il la trouvait horrible. Au contraire, elle était superbe. Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'imaginer les cheveux teints en blonds, avec un robe noire ajustée et se dit qu'elle serait super sexy de cette manière. Il sentit une bosse se former dans son pantalon. Bon ça y était, c'était parti. Depuis quelques temps, à chaque fois que Cynthia était dans les parages il avait une formidable érection. Ce qui pouvait être plutôt embarrassant, lorsqu'on se trouvait debout quelque part, à traîner avec un groupe de copains et non pas assis à une table, comme en ce moment.

L'idée de se teindre en blonde commença à germer dans le cerveau de Cynthia. Et si elle le faisait que dirait les autres ? Phyllis, sa mère, Jimmy… Bon encore lui. S'il pouvait lui sortir de la tête cinq minutes celui-là ! Mais elle se sentait tellement coupable vis-à-vis de lui que c'était tout à fait impossible. Elle observa John à la dérobée et se demanda si elle pourrait un jour être avec lui.

Perdus dans leurs pensées respectives (qui se rejoignaient beaucoup plus qu'ils n'auraient osés le croire) ils n'avaient pas aperçus Stuart Sutcliffe entrer dans le restaurant. Stu était le meilleur ami de John. C'était un artiste merveilleux et il étudiait aussi aux Beaux-Arts. Stu était d'une beauté presque sauvage : les cheveux et les yeux bruns foncés et tout de noir vêtu.

Un peu mal à l'aise de déranger John et Cynthia, le jeune homme s'avança vers eux.

« Salut » lança t'il timidement.

John et Cynthia levèrent brusquement les yeux et lui firent un grand sourire.

Cynthia ne connaissait pas beaucoup Stu, mais il avait l'air sympa.

John et Cynthia offrirent au jeune homme de s'asseoir avec eux. Il prit place sur la banquette près de Cynthia.

Il s'en voulut un peu de déranger le couple. Non, ils ne formaient pas encore un couple, mais ça viendrait. Stu ne pouvait s'empêcher d'envier John. Il était amoureux pour la première fois et il avait dégoté une fille vraiment bien. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à s'en rendre compte.


	2. Chapter 2

Cynthia et Phyllis étaient assises à une table de la cafétéria, devant leur repas du midi.

« Alors est-ce que tu lui as enfin annoncé » ? demanda Phyllis à son amie.

« Hein ? » fit Cynthia sans comprendre.

« James » dit simplement Phyl.

« Non, le bon moment ne c'est pas encore présenté. »

En fait, il s'était présenté deux fois, mais Cynthia s'était dégonflée à la dernière seconde. L'idée même de devoir annoncer à Jimmy qu'elle le quittait, l'angoissait terriblement. Ils étaient sur le point de se fiancer et c'est le garçon lui-même qui avait proposé l'idée, il y a de cela quelques mois. Cynthia qui n'avait pas encore rencontré John, avait dit oui. Mais maintenant les choses avaient changées.

« James vient avec toi à la fête ce soir » ? voulut savoir Phyllis

« Non, j'y vais seule. Je lui ait dit que j'avais des plans pour ce soir, mais je n'ai pas précisé de quoi il s'agissait... »

« Hé Cyn ! Phyl » ! appela une voix féminine.

Les deux filles se retournèrent. C'était Emma Taylor, une amie.

« Alors, vous irez à la fête » ? questionna la petite blonde enjouée, tout en prenant place sur une chaise.

« Moi j'y vais » répondit Cynthia. «Par contre, Phyl refuse d'y aller » continua la jeune femme.

« Allez viens » ! l'encouragea Emma. « Ça va être super » !

« Je ne sais pas... »

« Oui, viens avec nous. On va s'amuser » ! renchérit Cynthia.

« Hum... Bon d'accord », céda finalement Phyllis en souriant.

Aussitôt après les cours, sans trop réfléchir, Cynthia se rendit au salon de coiffure à deux pas de chez elle. Elle allait se faire teindre en blonde. Sa décision était irrévocable. Elle essayait de ne pas penser à la réaction qu'aurait sa mère, sinon c'était la catastrophe assurée.

Lorsqu'elle se vit dans le miroir une fois ses longs cheveux teints en blonds, elle eut du mal à se reconnaître. C'est vrai que ça lui allait bien. Très bien même. Elle avait l'air plus… sexy, plus sensuelle. Tout pour faire craquer John quoi !

Par contre, c'est avec un peu d'appréhension (non soyons francs, avec une trouille de tous les diables) qu'elle pénétra dans sa maison à Hoylake. Aussitôt que sa mère la vit, elle eut un regard horrifié.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as fait à tes cheveux » ? hurla t'elle quasi hystérique.

« Ce n'est qu'une teinture » répliqua Cynthia, tentant de rester calme.

Lilian Powell semblait sur le point d'avoir une attaque.

« Pourquoi as-tu fait ça Cynthia ? »

Bonne question. Cynthia n'était quand même pas pour lui dire : « J'ai fait tout ça pour un garçon maman. Un garçon qui n'est pas James soit dit-en passant, mais j'en suis follement amoureuse. »

Au lieu de quoi, elle resta silencieuse. Mme Powell la fixa durement un moment, puis détourna le regard.

«Je monte prendre un bain » lança Cynthia voulant trouver n'importe quel prétexte pour s'éloigner de sa mère.

Lilian hocha la tête et ne dit rien, encore sous le choc.

En se rendant à la salle de bains du deuxième étage, Cynthia croisa son frère aîné Justin.

« Tes cheveux… » réussit-il à articuler malgré la surprise.

« Oui, bon ce n'est qu'une teinture, une toute petite teinture de rien du tout ! » s'énerva la jeune femme.

« Hé, calme-toi. J'adore ça, si tu veux savoir. »

Sa sœur fronça les sourcils.

« T'es sérieux ? »

« J'ai l'air de blaguer ? » demanda Justin.

Cynthia sourit et le remercia. Puis elle se dirigea vers la salle de bains et remplie la baignoire d'eau très chaude. Il faisait un froid de canard dehors et elle s'était frigorifiée en revenant à pied du salon de coiffure. Elle poussa un soupir de bien-être lorsqu'elle entra dans la baignoire. Elle ferma les yeux et ses pensées commencèrent à errer : elle se demandait comment ce serait de prendre un bain aux chandelles avec John. « T'es dingue ma vieille » se dit-elle.

Lorsque Phyllis passa chercher Cynthia pour aller à la soirée, elle resta bouche bée en l'apercevant teinte en blonde. L'image était plutôt amusante : Elle se tenait la bouche grande ouverte, une main dessus et ne semblait pas en croire ses yeux. Finalement elle balbutia :

« Oh mon Dieu Cynthia… Tes… tes cheveux… »

Cynthia rougit.

«Ça te plaît ? »

« Ben en fait… »

Phyllis n'osa pas lui avouer qu'elle trouvait que ça ne lui ressemblait pas. Inutile de créer un conflit, alors elle se tut.

Lorsque les deux filles arrivèrent à la soirée, elle repèrent tout de suite Emma dans la foule. Elle vint les rejoindre et évidemment Cynthia eut droit à d'autres «oh » et « ah » à propos de ses cheveux. Mais son attention fut vite détournée lorsqu'elle repéra John qui était un peu plus loin, bavardant avec Stu et Pete Shotton, un de leurs amis. John la vit et ils se regardèrent un long moment, ce qui n'échappa pas à Phyllis.

« Dis donc, tu veux déjà séduire avant même d'avoir rompue avec James ? » lança t'elle innocemment.

Cynthia rougit et Emma s'exclama :

« Tu veux rompre avec James ? »

« Oui », soupira Cynthia.

« Le couple parfait n'existe plus » ?

« Oh, ça va », l'arrêta Cynthia qui ne voulait surtout pas parler de James ce soir.

« J'ai entendue dire que tu traînais souvent avec John Lennon » fit Phyllis.

Cynthia lui jeta un regard courroucé.

« Je ne traîne pas avec John » répondit-elle plus sèchement qu'elle ne l'aurait voulue. Puis elle ajouta plus calmement cette fois :

« On s'est vus deux ou trois fois pour prendre un café, mais c'est tout. »

Phyllis et Emma échangèrent un regard lourd de sens.

Pendant toute la soirée, Cynthia se fit inviter à danser par plusieurs garçons. John quant à lui, n'avait pas bougé et était en grande conversation avec Stu et Pete Shotton, un autre de ses amis.

Il commençait à se faire tard et plusieurs personnes avaient quittés la fête. Cynthia jeta un coup d'œil discret vers John, Stu et Pete. Elle aurait donné cher pour savoir de quoi ils discutaient...

« Allez Johnny, va l'inviter à danser ! s'impatienta Pete. Je suis sûr que Cynthia Powell est folle de toi. Puis avoue qu'elle ne te laisse pas indifférent », ajouta t'il avec un sourire en coin.

« Tu ne devrais pas hésiter à l'inviter, continua Stu. Et puis tu trouves pas qu'elle est hyper-canon ? Elle est vraiment sexy en blonde. En tout cas, si tu n'y vas pas, c'est moi qui y vais ».

« Très bien, j'y vais, j'y vais » ! s'écria John en se dirigeant vers Cynthia le cœur battant.

Juste au moment où il arriva devant elle, les premières note de _I want you I need you I love you _d'Elvis se firent entendrent. John prit son courage à deux mains et regarda Cynthia.

« Tu veux danser » ?

Phyllis et Emma jetèrent un regard courroucé à leur amie, qui à leur grand désespoir, répondit à John :

« D'accord. »

Rougissant, elle prit la main qu'il lui tendait et le suivit sur la piste de danse. Ils se serrèrent l'un contre l'autre, mal à l'aise au début, mais ravis d'être enlacés. Cynthia sentit parfaitement l'érection de John, contre sa cuisse et se sentit rougir jusqu'à la racine des cheveux. Malgré son embarras, elle se rapprocha encore plus de lui. Ils n'avaient pas encore prononcés une seule parole, se contentant de se regarder. Puis tout à coup, John lança :

« Tu sais que es vraiment craquante en blonde ? »

Et voilà, c'était reparti, Cynthia était rouge tomate ! Ça devenait une habitude. Puis sans lui laisser le temps de reprendre ses esprits, John approcha ses lèvres de celle de la jeune femme et l'embrassa. Doucement au début, manquant d'assurance, puis de plus en plus passionnément. Cynthia lui rendit avidement ses baisers. Lorsque finalement ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle, la chanson était terminée. Et tous les regards fixés sur eux. Cynthia les remarqua à peine, mais elle put quand même voir le regard réprobateur de Phyllis et Emma. Et le sourire en coin de Stu et Pete.

John lui ne remarqua rien de tout ça. Il se concentrait uniquement sur Cynthia.

« Ça te dirait de venir prendre un pot au Ye Crack ? » proposa t'il.

Elle lui sourit et accepta.

Ils allèrent chercher leurs manteaux au vestiaire et se dirigèrent ensuite vers la porte, Phyllis et Emma se précipitèrent vers eux.

« Cynthia, on peut te parler » ? demanda brusquement Phyllis.

« Oui bien sûr ». « Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps », dit-elle en se tournant vers John.

Ses amies l'entraînèrent plus loin.

« Mais ça va pas » ! explosa Phyllis.

« De quoi tu parles » ? demanda Cynthia, même si elle le savait parfaitement.

« Cynthia, tu sais très bien de quoi je parle. Tu as embrassée John, alors que tu as déjà un petit ami ! »

« Je t'ai dit que je voulais rompre ! »

« John Lennon n'est pas pour toi » ! s'en mêla Emma.

« Laissez-moi tranquille ! Je n'ai pas besoin de votre avis » ! s'écria Cynthia des éclairs dans les yeux.

Sur ces mots, elle se dirigea vers John, sans même un regard en arrière.

John et elle et se dirigèrent à pieds jusqu'au Ye Crack qui était à quelques minutes des Beaux-Arts.

Ils restèrent là une heure à parler. La conversation était tellement facile entre eux. En quelques heures, ils étaient devenus très complices.

John proposa à Cynthia d'aller acheter des Fish 'n' Chips et d'aller les manger à l'appart de Stu qui était à quelques pas de là.

Cynthia accepta, heureuse que John veuille encore passer quelques instants en sa compagnie.

Ils allèrent d'abord chercher la nourriture, puis se rendirent à l'appart de Stu qui était absent. Probablement qu'il était encore à la soirée.

John qui avait une clé, déverrouilla la porte, puis laissa d'abord entrer Cynthia.

L'appartement était plutôt miteux. C'était un ½ qui ne contenait qu'un matelas à même le sol. Pas de sofa, pas de table, rien, hormis les nombreuses toiles de Stu accrochées au mur.

« C'est pas le Ritz », s'excusa John, « mais c'est mieux que rien ».

« C'est pas grave », le rassura Cynthia.

Ils prirent place sur le matelas et commencèrent à manger. Tout en mangeant, Cynthia admira les toiles sur les murs.

« C'est Stuart qui les as peintes » ? questionna t'elle.

John hocha la tête.

« Stu es très doué ».

« Ça oui », approuva Cynthia.

John prit les dernières frites qui restaient dans le contenant, puis se tourna vers Cynthia.

« Alors, qu'est-ce que tu veux faire » ? demanda t'il malicieusement.

Elle ne rougit pas cette fois. Et surtout, elle ne pensa pas à James.

« Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu as envie de faire » ?

Pour toute réponse, John s'approcha d'elle et l'embrassa fiévreusement. Cynthia ne se fit pas prier pour lui rendre son baiser. Ils échangèrent des baisers de plus en plus passionnés, puis John coucha doucement Cynthia sur le lit. Ils continuèrent à échanger des baisers langoureux, puis le jeune homme, dirigea sa main vers la fermeture éclair de la robe de Cynthia, qui ne fit rien pour l'en empêcher. De son côté, elle enleva le t-shirt de John et tendit ses mains vers son pantalon. En un rien de temps, ils se retrouvèrent nus l'un contre l'autre. Ils firent l'amour tout en douceur pendant longtemps.

Lorsqu'ils s'arrêtèrent enfin, épuisés, ils se blottirent l'un contre l'autre. John prit la parole.

« Je me sens... étrange ».

« Pourquoi » ? s'étonna Cynthia.

« Parce que »...

Il hésita, pas très sûr de lui tout à coup.

« Oui »? l'encouragea sa copine.

« Je crois que tu me plais énormément. Plus que n'importe quelle fille jusqu'ici »...

« Toi aussi tu me plaît. Non, enfin c'est plus que ça. Tu m'attires énormément. »

John sourit et recommença à l'embrasser.

Ils passèrent un long moment dans les bras l'un de l'autre, à parler, jusqu'à ce que leurs yeux se ferment d'eux mêmes.


	3. Chapter 3

Le lendemain matin, John fut réveillé par l'arrivée de son meilleur ami qui revenait à l'appart.

« Stu", grogna John.

"Désolé », s'excusa Stu, tout en lorgnant Cynthia qui dormait toujours.

« Où t'as passé la nuit » ? s'informa John.

« Sur le divan des Harrison. Je me doutais que tu aurais besoin de l'appart... » fit-il avec un sourire en coin. « Alors qu'est-ce qui s'est passé » ? continua t'il.

« Tu devines pas » ? se contenta de répondre John.

« Nuit mouvementée j'imagine ? » lança Stu moqueur.

« Plus que tu ne l'imagines » rétorqua John, mi-figue, mi-raisin.

Cynthia se réveilla et se retourna sur le matelas.

« T'as bien dormie ? lui chuchota John, en se penchant vers elle pour l'embrasser ».

« Oui, très bien », dit-elle en se redressant tranquillement, encore endormie.

Stu les observait. Jamais il n'avait vu John être aussi tendre. Non correction, jamais il n'avait vu John être tendre avec qui que ce soit.

« Salut », dit doucement Stu à Cynthia, tout en passant une main dans ses cheveux bruns.

« Salut », répondit timidement Cynthia en essayant de ne pas trop se découvrir, puisqu'elle était nue sous les couvertures.

« Excuse-moi de t'avoir réveillée », dit Stu, tout en la regardant intensément.

« C'est pas grave, rétorqua Cynthia. T'es chez toi après tout ».

Pour l'instant, c'est elle qui se sentait le plus mal à l'aise. Elle était dans le lit de Stu, nue sous les couvertures. Ce n'était pas très discret tout ça…

Stu s'excusa et passa à la salle de bains.

Une fois qu'il fut dans la salle de bains, Cynthia sortit des couvertures, pendant que John la dévorait des yeux. Elle s'empara de ses sous-vêtements et de sa robe éparpillés pêle-mêle à travers la pièce et s'habilla. Ensuite, elle se tourna vers John qui la dévisageait toujours.

« Qu'est-ce que tu regardes comme ça ? »

« Toi » répondit le garçon en souriant.

Cynthia lui rendit son sourire en rougissant un peu.

« Je vais rentrer chez moi » annonça t'elle à regrets.

« Déjà ? » fit Johnny, visiblement déçu.

« Oui, je dois prendre ma douche et me changer » improvisa la jeune femme qui n'osa pas lui dire que sa mère était probablement au bord de la crise cardiaque qu'elle ne soit pas rentrée de la nuit sans la prévenir.

« Ok. On peut se voir ce soir ? »

« Oui, bien sûr », accepta Cynthia.

« T'as qu'à venir ici, comme ça tu pourras mieux connaître Stu ».

« D'accord » fit-elle, curieuse de mieux connaître le meilleur ami de John.

Elle l'embrassa et annonça qu'elle partait. John l'attira à lui pour un dernier baiser.

« À ce soir » ! lui lança t'elle avant de sortir.

Stu sortit de la douche quelques minutes plus tard.

« Elle est déjà partie » ?

« Oui. Elle avait des trucs à faire, mais elle va revenir ici ce soir ».

Stu regarda attentivement son ami. Pas de doute il était dingue de Cynthia Powell.

« T'es amoureux hein ? » lança t'il.

John rougit jusqu'à la racine des cheveux.

« Qu'est-ce qui te fais dire ça ? »

« Oh, ne joue pas ce jeu avec moi Lennon ! T'es follement amoureux de Cynthia, ça crève les yeux ! J'ai vu comment tu étais avec elle tout à l'heure.

« Bon ok, je suis probablement amoureux de Cynthia » avoua John.

« Je ne pensais jamais vivre assez vieux pour voir ça, mais ça y est tu es amoureux ! »

« Ta gueule ! » protesta John pour la forme.

« Et avec la plus belle fille des Beaux-Arts par-dessus le marché » crut bon d'ajouter Stu.

« Probablement plus que ça » rétorqua John.

Stu approuva, un sourire en coin sur les lèvres.

Lorsque Cynthia rentra dans sa maison, sa mère l'attendait de pied ferme.

« Où étais-tu passée » ?

« Je... j'ai dormie chez Phyllis », bafouilla Cynthia.

« Pourquoi n'as-tu pas appelée ? » répliqua sèchement Mme Powell.

« Je n'y ai pas pensée ».

Le cœur de Cynthia battait la chamade. Comme hier avec John. Sauf que cette fois-ci ce n'était pas une sensation bienfaisante, c'était désagréable. Elle avait la trouille que sa mère découvre qu'elle avait passée la nuit avec un autre mec que Jimmy.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe Cynthia ? » demanda Lilian.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire » demanda sa fille perplexe.

« Tout d'abord, tu te teins en blonde, ensuite tu découches sans prévenir personne, tu… »

« Stop ! » l'interrompit Cynthia avec véhémence.

Surprise, Lilian s'arrêta net.

« C'est ma vie maman, je n'ai pas de comptes à te rendre pour tout ce que je fais. J'étais chez Phyllis, c'est tout, je n'était pas en train de me prostituer alors où est le problème ? »

Lilian rougit violemment.

« Je t'interdis de me parler sur ce ton ! »

Cynthia prit une inspiration et essaya de se calmer.

« Je veux juste que tu comprennes, que j'ai le droit d'avoir un peu de liberté quand même. »

Lilian soupira.

« Tu changes Cynthia. Tu changes énormément. »

« Et c'est normal. »

« Qu'est-ce qui a provoqué ce changement ? » voulut savoir Lilian.

Cynthia blêmit. Elle ne pouvait tout de même pas dire à sa mère : « Un garçon maman. Un garçon avec qui j'ai couchée cette nuit. Eh oui, j'ai trompée James, donc il n'y aura pas de mariage en vue comme tu l'espérais, parce que je suis follement amoureuse de John Lennon. »

Au lieu de quoi elle répondit :

« J'ai 19 ans, maman. C'est normal à cet âge. »

« Oui, probablement. Mais je ne suis pas sûre d'apprécier ta nouvelle image. »

Sur ce, elle quitta la pièce sans un mot, laissant sa fille bouchée bée.

La jeune femme venait tout juste de sortir de la salle de bains et était dans sa chambre en train de se changer de vêtements, lorsqu'on frappa à la porte. Elle passa prestement un chandail bleu et lança :

« Ouais ? »

« Jimmy est ici Cynthia » fit la voix de son frère David.

« Je descend tout de suite » répliqua t'elle, angoissée.

Elle venait de réaliser. Elle avait fait l'amour avec John Lennon, alors qu'elle était fiancée (ou presque) avec James. Et le pire dans tout ça, c'est que c'est de John qu'elle était amoureuse. Maintenant comment l'annoncer à Jimmy ?

C'est très anxieuse, qu'elle descendit au salon rejoindre James qui l'attendait, assis sur le canapé. La première réaction du garçon, fut de s'exclamer :

« Qu'est-ce que tu as fais à tes cheveux ? »

Cynthia sursauta devant l'ardeur de son copain. Et puis elle avait complètement oubliée ses cheveux, il faut bien l'avouer. John occupait toutes ses pensées.

« Tu n'aimes pas ça ? » demanda t'elle d'une petite voix.

« Cinny, c'est… ce n'est pas toi. »

Elle lui jeta un regard noir.

«Mais, _c'est moi_ Jimmy. »

Il la regarda un instant, encore surpris, puis venant probablement de constater qu'il n'avait pas été très subtil à propos de la nouvelle coiffure de sa petite amie, il s'approcha d'elle et lui plaqua un rapide baiser sur les lèvres.

Cynthia dû résister très fort à l'envie de le repousser.

« Alors qu'as-tu fait hier soir ? » s'informa son petit ami.

Cynthia rougit et pensa :

« J'ai été à la soirée des Beaux-Arts, j'ai dansée avec un garçon, on s'est embrassés chaudement et on a finis tout ça dans le lit à l'appart de son meilleur ami. »

« J'ai été à une soirée avec Phyllis et Emma » se contenta t'elle de répondre.

Il apprendrait bien les détails assez rapidement.

« C'était bien ? » demanda James.

« Plutôt ennuyeux » mentit Cynthia.

« On passe la soirée ensemble ? » proposa Jimmy.

Cynthia se rappela que John l'avait aussi invité pour ce soir. Et elle mourrait d'envie de le revoir.

« Non, ce soir je ne peux pas. Je dois… aller acheter ton cadeau de Noël » improvisa t'elle.

James sourit.

« Dans ce cas, je t'en empêcherai pas. Mais on pourraient se voir ensuite. »

Pourquoi insistait-il autant ?

« Après je dois absolument passer voir Phyl » mentit à nouveau Cynthia.

« Je peux y aller avec toi, si tu veux. »

« Euh… Phyl a quelques problèmes amoureux… Je crois pas que ça serait très approprié que tu l'écoutes me raconter ses déboires. »

« Non, t'as raison. Et ça ne m'emballe pas de toute façon. »

Cynthia se retint de pousser un soupir de soulagement.

Évidemment elle savait qu'elle devait annoncer à son petit ami qu'elle était amoureuse d'un autre garçon et qui plus est, qu'elle avait fait l'amour avec lui, mais pour ça, elle devait d'abord s'armer d'une bonne dose de courage.


	4. Chapter 4

Le soir venu, Cynthia se rendit à l'appart de Stu, pour y retrouver John. Elle prit le train et marcha quelques minutes jusqu'à Terrace Gambier où était la piaule de Stu. Elle était euphorique. Elle avait fait l'amour avec John et le meilleur dans tout ça, c'est qu'il lui avait dit qu'elle lui plaisait plus que n'importe quelle autre fille jusqu'ici !

Toute à sa joie, Cynthia avait presque oubliée James. Elle l'avait reléguée dans un petit coin au fond de sa tête et essaya de penser seulement à John.

Lorsqu'elle arriva à l'appart, elle frappa deux coups à la porte et John vint lui ouvrir, sa guitare à la main. Lorsqu'il la vit, son regard s'illumina.

« Salut » fit-il, visiblement très heureux de la voir.

« Salut » répondit la jeune femme en souriant.

« Salut Cynthia » lança Stu qui était assis sur le matelas, en train de griffonner dans un cahier à dessins.

Elle lui répondit et entra dans l'appartement, tout en enlevant son manteau.

John mourrait d'envie de l'embrasser, mais pour la première fois de sa vie, il n'osa pas. Leurs rapports n'étaient pas encore bien définis. Il lui avait en quelque sorte avoué être amoureux d'elle la nuit précédente et il aimait croire que c'était réciproque. Mais…

Elle tourna son regard vers lui et le cœur de John se mit à battre à cent à l'heure. Il avait envie de lui faire l'amour, là maintenant, peu importe Stu.

Il se risqua à s'approcher doucement d'elle et l'embrassa tendrement sur les lèvres. Elle répondit à son baiser.

Stu mal à l'aise, se racla la gorge et Cynthia s'éloigna de John à regrets.

« Je peux… je peux partir une heure ou deux, si vous voulez l'appart » proposa Stu, rouge tomate.

« On ne va quand même pas de te mettre dehors de ton appart » protesta Cynthia.

« Tu paries Cyn ? » lança John moqueur.

Tiens, tiens c'était nouveau ce surnom. Cynthia dut s'avouer qu'elle l'aimait beaucoup. Probablement parce que ça venait de John. Elle devenait gaga lorsqu'il était dans les parages.

Stu fit une place à Cynthia sur le lit et ils s'y casèrent tous les trois, faute de place. Stu s'alluma une cigarette. Il en tira une bouffée et en offrit une à la jeune femme. Elle accepta. Elle avait déjà fumée quelques fois, mais sans plus.

« Ça vous dirait d'aller chez Paul ? » proposa John tout en prenant lui aussi une bouffée de la cigarette.

Cynthia lui lança un regard interrogateur.

« Paul McCartney » précisa John. "Il n'a que seize ans, mais c'est un musicien génial. On forme un groupe lui, moi et un de nos potes George Harrison. »

Cynthia se rappela que John lui avait quelques fois parlé de Paul et George et de leur groupe. Les Quarrymens. Non, son nouveau groupe s'appelait Johnny & the Moondogs. Ou quelque chose comme ça.

« Paul est un peu timbré » crut bon d'ajouter Stu.

« Il est pas si mal que ça. Tu devrais te donner la peine de mieux le connaître » rétorqua Johnny.

Stu lui jeta un regard noir qui n'échappa pas à Cynthia.

« Bon, alors vous venez oui ou non ? » demanda John.

Cynthia hésitait. Elle avait très envie de connaître Paul, mais elle était un peu intimidée.

« Ok » accepta t'elle finalement.

Stu haussa les épaules.

« Je peux bien y aller aussi, ça fait un bail que Paul et moi on n'a pas eus de prises de becs. Ça me manque. »

John pouffa de rire et Cynthia les regarda d'un air amusé.

Lorsqu'ils sortirent dehors, John passa un bras autour des épaules de Cynthia.

« Je vais m'évanouir s'il continue de me toucher comme ça » pensa t'elle.

Elle se cala contre l'épaule de John. Stu marchait à côté d'eux.

C'était une soirée superbe. Il neigeait abondamment et rapidement les cils de Cynthia furent couverts de flocons. Elles les repoussa de sa main gantée. John lui donna un doux baiser sur le coin des lèvres. Cynthia lui sourit et lui plaqua à son tour un baiser sur les lèvres.

« Je vous ais vus » grogna Stu.

« Trouve-toi une petite amie et ferme-la » répliqua John sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

« Va te faire foutre » répliqua son meilleur ami sur le même ton.

« Un peu d'harmonie vous deux » rigola Cynthia.

« On est en parfaite harmonie, n'est-ce pas Johnny ? » rétorqua Stu.

John lui décocha un sourire.

Cynthia se sentait bien. Elle rayonnait. Elle croyait qu'il y avait une chance pour que John veuille bien être avec elle. Du moins, elle l'espérait. Et puis Stu semblait l'apprécier, ce qui était non négligeable, puisqu'il était le meilleur ami de John et que ce dernier ne semblait jurer que par lui.

Elle sortit de ses pensées, puisqu'ils étaient rendus devant la maison des McCartney. Les trois amis sonnèrent à la porte et furent accueillis par James McCartney, le père de Paul.

Cynthia savait que la mère de Paul était morte lorsqu'il avait 14 ans. John lui avait perdu sa mère l'été dernier et puis le père de Cynthia était décédé l'an dernier. Elle était donc en terrain connue et crut qu'elle s'entendrait bien avec Paul.

John, Cyn et Stu descendirent dans le sous-sol où se trouvait Paul et George Harrison, jouant de la guitare.

Ils avaient tous les deux les cheveux bruns et les yeux bruns. Ils parurent franchement étonnés en voyant Cynthia, ce qui mit celle-ci mal à l'aise. Stu le remarqua et murmura à son oreille :

« T'en fais pas, ils sont juste étonnés, parce que Johnny n'a jamais emmené de filles ici. »

Cynthia lui sourit reconnaissante de l'avoir rassurée. Et ça lui faisait plaisir de savoir que John n'avait jamais emmené de filles ici avant elle. Elle avait l'impression d'être spéciale. Elle espérait que c'était vrai.

Paul et George arrêtèrent de jouer de la guitare et vint les retrouver. John leur présenta Cynthia et Stu ne put s'empêcher de remarquer qu'il rayonnait de fierté. Mais de quoi de plus normal ? Cyn était géniale. Il ne la connaissait que depuis peu, mais il savait qu'elle l'était. Elle devait rendre les hommes fous. Et pas seulement John. Même s'il ne l'avouerait jamais à son meilleur ami, même sous la torture, il devait admettre qu'il trouvait Cynthia vachement bien. Un peu trop même. Mais en bon joueur, il essayait d'ignorer tout ça.

Cynthia trouva Paul et George très sympas. Quoique qu'elle trouvait que George idolâtrait un peu trop John, mais ça, ça ne la regardait pas.

Cynthia était coincée sur le canapé entre John et Stul. Loin d'elle l'idée de s'en plaindre, juste le fait d'être assise à quelques centimètres de John la mettait dans un état pas possible. Surtout qu'en ce moment, il était occupé à lui caresser discrètement la cuisse, sous sa jupe noire.

Elle sentit le sang lui affluer au visage. John le remarqua et sembla s'en amuser. Il aimait l'idée de lui faire autant d'effet.

Il se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa, sous les yeux des autres.

Paul et George échangèrent un regard.

« Tu l'as déjà vu comme ça toi ? » chuchota George à son ami.

« Comme ça quoi ? » répliqua Paul.

« Aussi… je sais pas moi, aussi romantique. »

« Vos gueules les mômes ! » les arrêta Stu.

« Qui tu traites de mômes ? » répliqua George.

Tout ce raffut, interrompit John et Cynthia qui mirent fin à leur baiser.

« Ne me regardez pas comme ça, se défendit Stu, c'est eux qui ont murmurés des trucs pas très clairs, à propos de vous. »

Paul lui envoya un coup dans les côtes.

« Aïe ! »

John leva les yeux au ciel et leur dit de la boucler.

« Oui papa » rétorqua sarcastiquement Paul.

John s'empara d'un coussin du sofa et le lança à son ami.

« Hé ! »

Tout ça finit dans une bagarre générale de coussins.

Après la soirée, John raccompagna Cynthia à la gare. Stu était retourné à son appart. Pendant tout le trajet, John ne lâcha pas la main de sa copine. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à la gare, c'est à regrets qu'ils se séparèrent.

« On se revoient demain ? » demanda doucement John.

« Non demain je ne peux pas » répondit Cynthia franchement désolée.

Elle aurait adorée passée la journée avec John, mais c'était la veille de Noël demain et comme à chaque année, sa mère recevait et elle devrait l'aider à tout organiser. Elle eut des sueurs froides en pensant que James serait aussi de la fête.

« Cyn, s'il te plaît…" tenta de la convaincre John, déçu.

Si bien qu'elle craqua.

« D'accord, je peux bien te donner une heure. Je m'arrangerai. »

Elle se dit que pour ça, elle allait devoir décommander Jimmy avec qui elle avait fixée un rendez-vous dans l'après-midi.

Le regard de John s'illumina et il donna un baiser passionné à Cynthia.

Le baiser dura un long moment, jusqu'à ce qu'ils entendent le train qui arrivait.

« Je dois y aller » dit Cyn en se dégageant malgré elle.

« On se rejoint chez Stu demain ? » proposa John.

Cynthia hocha la tête et l'embrassa une dernière fois avant de monter dans le train.

Une fois qu'elle fut éloignée, John se demanda s'il pouvait la considérer comme sa petite amie. Ils n'avaient pas abordés le sujet. John n'osait pas de peur qu'elle le rejette et qu'elle lui apprenne qu'elle avait déjà un copain. Ça, il ne le supporterait pas.


	5. Chapter 5

Le lendemain matin, Cynthia reçut la visite de James. À son grand désespoir, car elle devait passer retrouver John à l'appart de Stu. Elle était en train de se préparer dans sa chambre, lorsque Jimmy entra sans frapper. Cynthia sursauta et laissa tomber le chandail qu'elle tenait à la main.

« T'es nerveuse dis-donc » rigola Jimmy.

Elle sentit le rouge lui affluer aux joues.

Évidemment qu'elle était nerveuse. Elle se préparait à aller retrouver son amant… non elle n'aimait pas ce mot, mais alors comment appeler John ? Bref, elle se préparait à aller rejoindre John et probablement que le plus clair du temps qu'ils passeraient ensemble, ils le passeraient dans un lit, alors oui, elle avait raison d'être nerveuse.

« Non, ça va » se contenta t'elle de répondre.

Jimmy s'approcha, pendant que Cynthia enfilait un chandail noir ajusté.

Son regard fut attiré vers le bureau de Cynthia. La jeune femme se demandait ce qu'il regardait à ce point et elle suivit son regard. La veille, Stu lui avait donné un paquet de cigarettes et il reposait maintenant à la vue de tous, sur son bureau. À quoi avait-elle pensée de le mettre à cet endroit ? Si sa mère l'avait trouvé…

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec ça ? » demanda brusquement James en brandissant les cigarettes.

« C'est Stu qui me les as donnés » répondit-elle sans même réfléchir.

« Merde » ! se dit-elle.

Maintenant la question fatidique.

« Qui est Stu ? »

« C'est un étudiant des Beaux-Arts » le renseigna Cynthia sans mentir.

Après tout c'est avec John qu'elle avait couchée, pas avec Stu.

« Tu ne m'as jamais parlée de lui » observa James, l'air de rien.

« Ah non ? » lança innocemment la jeune femme.

« Non. »

« Y'a pas grand-chose à en dire tu sais. On se voient de temps en temps. À l'école » s'empressa t'elle de préciser.

« Je comprend toujours pas pourquoi il t'as donné un paquet de cigarettes. »

Cynthia soupira. James l'énervait de plus en plus.

« Écoute Jimmy, il n'y a rien à dire ok ? Ce ne sont que des cigarettes, ça va pas me tuer putain ! »

Elle avait élevée la voix, et s'efforça de retrouver son calme.

« N'en fais pas toute une histoire » reprit-elle.

« Je n'en fais pas toute une histoire. Seulement, j'ai l'impression que tu me caches quelque chose. »

Cynthia sentit une bouffée de nervosité s'emparer d'elle. Devait-elle lui avouer maintenant ? Elle ne se sentait pas prête et se demandait quand le bon moment viendrait.

Lorsqu'elle se pointa à l'appart de Stu une heure plus tard, John l'attendait impatiemment.

« Désolée, j'ai été retardée » s'excusa Cynthia.

« Par quoi ? » demanda négligemment John.

Cyn hésita à lui répondre. John ne savait probablement pas qu'elle avait un petit ami. Elle se risqua quand même.

« Euh… mon copain est passé me voir et… »

« Ton copain ? » la coupa John des éclairs dans les yeux.

« Merde, j'aurais mieux fait de me la fermer » se réprimanda Cynthia.

John avait l'air à la fois furieux, blessé et jaloux, et ça lui fit un peu peur.

« Je vais rompre avec lui bientôt, mais pour l'instant on est encore ensemble et il ne sait rien à propos de… de nous. »

Pendant qu'elle avait prononcée cette phrase, elle avait gardée les yeux baissés. Lorsqu'elle les releva vers John, elle vit qu'elle l'avait vraiment blessé. Et elle s'en voulut terriblement.

« John… » commença t'elle.

Il sortit finalement de sa torpeur et s'écria :

« C'est _maintenant_ que tu m'annonces que tu as un copain ? Et moi je suis quoi pour toi ? »

Des larmes perlèrent aux yeux de Cynthia.

«John, je t'ai dit que j'allais rompre avec lui ! »

Il sembla se calmer un peu, mais sa jalousie n'était pas tout à fait estompée.

«Pourquoi tu ne m'a pas dit avant que tu avais un petit ami? »

« Parce que je ne voulais surtout pas penser à lui en étant avec toi. Je ne suis plus du tout amoureuse de lui. »

John la regarda une lueur d'espoir dans les yeux. Cynthia la vit et ajouta :

« Je crois que… que je t'aime. »

John s'approcha doucement d'elle et lui dit, murmurant presque :

« Moi aussi, je t'aime. »

C'était la première fois qu'il prononçait ses mots et ça lui faisait drôle. Jamais il n'aurait cru entendre ces mots sortir de sa bouche. Et pourtant, il l'avait dit. Et il le ressentait.

Cynthia l'embrassa passionnément et tout en lui rendant avidement ses baisers, John l'entraîna vers le matelas.

Cynthia était étendue sur le matelas, nue en-dessous des couvertures et elle grillait une cigarette lorsque Stu revint à l'appart. John était à la salle de bains.

« Hum, c'est torride par ici » lança t'il à Cynthia, tout en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Pour toute réponse, celle-ci lui tira la langue.

Stu se départit de son manteau et prit place au bout du matelas.

« Tu sais que ça te va bien comme tenue » fit-il malicieusement en désignant la couverture qui recouvrait Cynthia.

« Arrête, tu me mets mal à l'aise. Et en plus, je suis dans ton lit, c'est un peu bizarre comme situation non ? »

Stu lui sourit.

« Surtout quand j'imagine tout ce que vous avez pu faire dans ce lit » se moqua t'il.

« J'espère que tu as beaucoup d'imagination, parce que tu en auras besoin pour savoir _absolument tout _ce qu'on a fait dans ton lit » dit John qui revenait de la salle de bains.

« John ! » lâcha Cynthia amusée.

« Tu veux que je rentre dans les détails ? » demanda joyeusement John.

« Fais ça et je te jure que je t'arrache les yeux ! »

« Tu n'oserais pas. Et oublierais-tu que tu es nue sous les couvertures belle blonde ? »

« D'accord, tu as gagné » capitula Cynthia.

John lui fit un sourire resplendissant et vint la rejoindre sur le lit. Cynthia éteignit sa cigarette dans le cendrier posé par terre et dit :

« Je vais devoir partir, j'ai des trucs à faire. »

« Des trucs plus intéressants que moi ? »

« Non, mais je dois aider ma mère a organiser le réveillon de ce soir. Et crois-moi ça ne me passionne pas, mais je dois le faire. »

John fit une mine déçu et Cynthia lui plaqua un baiser sur les lèvres.

« Ça t'ennuierait de te retourner un instant ? » demanda t'elle à Stu. « Je dois remettre mes vêtements » expliqua t'elle.

« C'est vraiment nécessaire ? » la taquina Stu.

« Tu ne te rinceras pas l'œil Stu tu m'entends ? » répliqua John.

« Bon, bon très bien » fit le garçon tout en se retournant. « Si on peut plus blaguer… » poursuivit-il narquois.

Pendant ce temps, Cynthia s'empara de ses vêtements près du lit et s'habilla en quatrième vitesse.

« C'est bon tu peux te retourner maintenant » lança t'elle à Stu qui s'exécuta.

Puis elle enfila son manteau et s'avança ensuite vers John. Elle l'embrassa tendrement.

« Est-ce que je dois me retourner encore une fois ? » grogna Stu entre ses dents.

John et Cyn mirent fin à leur baiser.

« Je dois vraiment y aller » dit la jeune femme.

« Je t'appellerai » fit John.

Cynthia se souvint soudain qu'elle avait donnée son numéro de téléphone à John le premier soir. Sans trop y penser apparemment. Car si c'était sa mère qui décrochait, elle aurait droit à un questionnaire en règle, à savoir qui était ce garçon et s'il était recommandable. (Ce que John n'était sûrement pas d'après Lilian Powell.)

Oh et puis pourquoi Cynthia s'en faisait-elle autant à propos de sa mère ? Elle en avait marre. Elle pouvait mener sa vie comme elle l'entendait. Et elle le ferait. À partir de maintenant. Aussitôt arrivée chez elle, elle romprait avec James, c'était décidé.


	6. Chapter 6

Aussitôt qu'elle arriva chez elle à Hoylake, Cynthia s'empressa de téléphoner à James et lui demanda de passer la voir. Lilian avait laissée un mot sur la table, disant qu'elle était partie faire des courses de dernière minute pour le réveillon et que Justin et David étaient sortis et ne reviendrait qu'en fin d'après-midi. Cynthia aurait donc la maison vide pour rompre avec Jimmy.

Lorsqu'elle entendit la sonnette de la porte d'entrée, elle sursauta le cœur battant. Elle alla ouvrir, nerveuse comme jamais. Son malaise s'accentua lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte et vit James, tout souriant, encore inconscient de ce que sa copine allait lui annoncer.

« Il n'y a personne ici ? » demanda James en pénétrant dans la maison.

« Non. »

« C'est pour ça que tu voulais que je passe » ? lança t'il tout en s'approchant d'elle et en lui caressant la poitrine.

Cynthia le repoussa et pensa :

« Génial ! Je l'invite pour rompre, mais lui croit que je lui prépare un scénario de ses fantasmes les plus pervers. »

« Jimmy, je dois te parler » dit-elle gravement.

Au ton de la voix de sa copine, James perdit son sourire.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe Cinny ? » demanda t'il visiblement inquiet.

« Est-ce qu'on pourraient aller au salon ? » lança Cynthia.

James hocha la tête et la suivit.

Cynthia prit place sur le canapé et Jimmy ayant la désagréable impression qu'il ferait mieux de garder ses distances s'assit sur un fauteuil.

La jeune femme prit une profonde inspiration, s'arma de courage et commença :

« James, nous deux… ça ne peut plus continuer. »

Au regard du garçon, elle comprit qu'il s'attendait à tout, sauf ça et elle s'en voulut terriblement.

« Tu veux qu'on se séparent ? » lâcha James incrédule.

Cynthia hocha la tête, n'osant pas le regarder de peur de voir la douleur dans ses yeux.

James resta silencieux un moment puis dit :

« Pourquoi ? »

Bon. Le moment le plus pénible. Et le plus dur à avouer.

« Je suis… je suis amoureuse de quelqu'un d'autre » avoua Cynthia.

Le choc laissa James sans voix, alors Cyn continua :

« Je suis désolée James. »

« Tu es _désolée_ ? » s'emporta le jeune homme. « Bon sang, tu viens de m'avouer que tu es amoureuse d'un autre mec et tout ce que tu trouves à dire c'est « je suis désolée » ?

Cynthia essaya de refouler les larmes qui menaçaient de couler sur ses joues.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise d'autre ? Je n'avais pas prévu de tomber amoureuse de John. »

Elle avait laissée échappée le nom sans y penser.

« Donc, il s'appelle John » marmonna James d'un ton amer.

« Qu'est-ce que ça change merde ? »

Sans répondre, James fit :

« Ta mère est au courant ? »

« Quoi ? »

« Oui ta mère, elle au courant que tu me laisses pour un autre mec ? Est-ce qu'elle sait que tu t'apprêtes à briser nos fiançailles parce que tu crois que je ne suis plus assez bien pour toi ? »

« Je n'ai jamais dit que n'étais plus assez bien pour moi ! » s'écria Cynthia.

« Peu importe, ta mère sera de mon côté et elle fera probablement tout pour que tu ne me quittes pas. »

« Tu délires complètement » ! répliqua Cyn, plus très sûre d'elle tout à coup.

« Tu crois ? Moi je crois plutôt que c'es _toi _qui délire.Tu es prête à faire une croix sur moi, sur nous, juste parce que tu as eue un flirt et… »

« Ce n'est pas qu'un flirt ! » protesta violemment Cynthia.

James blêmit.

« Tu as couchée avec lui ? » lança t'il durement.

La jeune femme sentit les larmes couler sur ses joues et les essuya d'un geste rageur.

« Oui » répondit-elle d'une voix à peine audible.

Elle devait dire la vérité à James.

Ce dernier, lui jeta un regard blessé et sortit sans demander son reste, laissant Cynthia en pleurs.


	7. Chapter 7

Aussitôt que James fut partit, Cynthia un immense besoin de parler à Phyllis. Elle s'empara donc du téléphone et composa le numéro de son amie tout en essuyant ses larmes du revers de la main. Phyl répondit à la deuxième sonnerie.

« Phyl, tu as quelques minutes à me consacrer ? »

« Toute une heure si tu veux » répondit la jeune femme un peu surprise de cet appel, après ce qu'elle avait dit à Cynthia lors de la soirée où elle avait embrassée John.

« Je viens de rompre avec Jimmy » lança Cyn.

« Je suis désolée » rétorqua Phyllis.

Et elle l'était vraiment. Elle était surtout désolée pour James, parce qu'elle savait qu'il aimait vraiment Cynthia et qu'il aurait pu lui offrir un bel avenir contrairement à John… Phyllis croyait qu'il la plaquerait après quelques semaines. Elle espérait tout de même pour son amie qu'elle n'aurait pas raison sur ce coup-là.

« Ça va aller ? » demanda t'elle à Cynthia.

« Oui. Enfin je crois. Je m'en veux de lui avoir annoncée ça la veille de Noël, mais je ne pouvais plus garder ça pour moi. »

« La veille de Noël ou un autre jour, ça n'a aucune espèce d'importance. »

Cynthia soupira.

« Probablement. »

« Tu veux que je passe te voir ? » proposa Phyllis.

« Si ça ne te dérange pas… »

« Mais non » la rassura sa copine.

« Bon ok alors. Je t'attends. »

« J'arrive tout de suite. »

« Merci Phyl » lança Cynthia avant de raccrocher.

Elle avait besoin de se confier à Phyllis, même si celle-ci ne l'approuverait probablement pas. Inutile de nier qu'elle avait quittée Jimmy pour être avec John, ça c'était clair. Mais elle ne pouvait pas faire comme si de rien n'était, elle ne pouvait pas nier ses sentiments pour John, c'était impossible. Et elle sentait que sa vie changerait du tout au tout bientôt, mais elle était prête pour ce changement.

Stu revint à son appart quelques heures après que Cyn l'ait quitté. John y était encore, alongé à plat ventre sur le matelas et griffonnant sur une feuille. Une chanson probablement. « Une chanson d'amour pour Cynthia » pensa Stu avec un sourire amusé.

« Salut » lança t'il à John.

Ce dernier leva les yeux vers lui.

« Alors ? T'as trouvé de quoi t'occuper pendant que Cyn et moi on squattaient ton appart ? »

« Squatter le lit tu veux dire » répondit Stu moqueur.

John sourit, mais Stu vit qu'il y avait quelque chose qui le tracassait. Il s'avança jusqu'au milieu de la pièce, enleva son manteau et s'assit par terre.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? » demanda Stu.

« Tout va bien » mentit John.

Stu le dévisagea et lâcha :

« Nan. Je te connais trop bien, je sais qu'il y a quelque chose qui te tracasse. »

« Cyn a un petit ami » lança John tout de go.

Stu le regarda étonné.

« Et c'est sérieux ? »

John haussa les épaules.

« Elle m'a dit qu'elle romprait avec lui, mais… »

Il s'arrêta, laissant la phrase en suspens.

« Mais tu es atrocement jaloux de lui et tu as peur que Cyn décide de ne pas rompre avec lui et de te laisser tomber toi. »

« C'est à peu près ça » avoua John.

« Je te comprend d'être jaloux, mais tu devrais faire un peu plus confiance à Cyn. »

« Je sais. »

« Et si elle ne rompt pas avec lui, tu n'auras qu'à te trouve une autre nana. »

John lui jeta un regard noir.

« Je ne veux pas d'autre fille ok ? »

Ça ne ressemblait pas du tout au John que Stu connaissait. Mais ce n'était certainement pas lui qui allait s'en plaindre. Et puis il ne pouvait blâmer John de ne vouloir que Cynthia. Il ne la côtoyait que depuis le début de l'année scolaire, mais l'appréciait énormément. Et depuis qu'il la voyait régulièrement, il s'était pris d'affection pour elle.

« Bon oublie ce que j'ai dit » fit Stu.

« Pas de problèmes. »

Il s'alluma une cigarette, bientôt suivit par Stu.

« Qu'est-ce que t'écris ? » demanda celui-ci en désignant la feuille de papier d'un coup de tête.

« Un poème. »

« Tu dois être très inspiré ces temps-ci… » dit Stu, un sourire en coin.

John rougit.

« T'as finis de te moquer ? » rétorqua t'il faussement outré.

Stu se fit plus sérieux.

« Je ne me moque pas. Je trouve ça bien que tu sois amoureux. Surtout de Cyn. »

John hocha la tête et dit :

« Qu'est-ce que tu penses d'elle ? Tu as l'air de l'aimer beaucoup. Plus que ça, même… »

Stu rougit jusqu'à la racine des cheveux.

« Je… je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler » bredouilla t'il.

« Je dis juste qu'elle a l'air de te plaire. »

« Non. Enfin, ce que je veux dire… »

John l'interrompit.

« Je ne te cognerai pas si tu avoues que j'ai raison Stu. »

« Non, tu vas seulement me tuer. »

John regarda attentivement Stu.

« C'est une possibilité à envisager sérieusement » dit-il.

« Johnny, je ne te piquerai pas Cyn. Je sais qu'elle compte beaucoup pour toi… »

« Plus que ça » répliqua John.

« Tu sais je l'aime beaucoup, je la trouve vraiment bien, mais je me tiendrai à distance. »

« T'as intérêt. »

« Bon maintenant si on passaient à une activité plus réjouissante ? » proposa Stu tout en sortant deux bières du réfrigérateur.

« Là je suis d'accord » approuva John.


	8. Chapter 8

Cynthia et Phyllis étaient assises sur le canapé du salon. La mère et les frères de Cynthia n'étaient pas encore rentrés, alors elle avait toute la liberté voulue pour discuter.

« Comment James a t'il pris la rupture ? » demanda Phyllis.

Question idiote ! Évidemment qu'il l'avait mal pris. La fille qu'il aimait l'avait trompée avec un mec dont elle était follement amoureuse. Il y avait de quoi être bouleversé.

« Il l'a très mal pris » répondit quand même Cynthia.

« Et ta décision est irrévocable ? » lança prudemment son amie.

Cynthia lui jeta un regard courroucé.

« Bien sûr Phyl ! Sinon je ne lui aurais pas causée tant de mal et je n'aurais pas rompue avec lui. Mais je suis sûre de ma décision. C'est John que je veux. »

Phyllis soupira.

«Oui, mais combien de temps ça va durer vous deux ? Deux semaines ? Un mois ? »

En voyant le regard blessé de sa meilleure amie, elle regretta d'avoir prononcée ses mots.

« Excuse-moi Cinny… Je n'aurais pas dû dire ça. »

« Qu'est-ce qui te fais dire que John va me plaquer dans un mois ? » demanda t'elle abruptement.

« C'est juste qu'avec les autres filles… »

« Je ne suis pas comme les autres filles ok ? »

« Oui, probablement » fit Phyllis mal à l'aise.

« Il m'a dit qu'il m'aimait tu sais. »

Phyllis eut l'air étonné et Cynthia s'en réjouit.

« Et moi aussi je l'aime » continua cette dernière.

Ça Phyllis l'avait déjà remarquée, inutile de le préciser. Honnêtement, ça l'étonnait un peu que John ait dit à Cyn qu'il l'aimait. Oh et pourquoi ? Peut-être le jugeait-elle mal. Après tout il devait bien être capable de sentiments comme tout le monde. Et puis elle devait avouer qu'elle avait trouvée que John avait l'air très amoureux lorsqu'il avait invitée Cynthia à danser à la soirée.

« Je ne peux pas t'en vouloir d'aimer John, mais s'il te plaît, promets-moi de toujours rester comme tu es maintenant. »

Cynthia rougit.

« Phyl… J'ai besoin d'un changement. Pas seulement sur le plan amoureux, mais ailleurs aussi. »

Phyllis hocha la tête. C'était la réponse qu'elle redoutait.

« Tu as déjà changée » fit-elle. « Tu t'es teint en blonde et puis tu t'habilles de plus en plus sexy. Tu as l'air d'une beatnik. »

« Ça me plaît. »

« Et ça plaît à John aussi, c'est ça ? »

« Oui, mais c'est pour moi que je le fais. Merde Phyl, si tu es vraiment mon amie, tout ce que je te demande, c'est de comprendre. »

Phyllis la dévisagea un moment puis dit :

« J'essaie très fort. Mais je ne suis pas sûre d'y réussir. »

Quelques minutes après le départ de Phyllis, qui s'était fait plutôt froidement, Mme Powell et ses deux fils revinrent à la maison les bras chargés de victuailles pour le réveillon.

Cynthia se leva pour aller les aider. Elle transporta des sacs de nourritures à la cuisine, suivit par sa mère. Justin et David étaient retournés à la voiture chercher le reste des affaires. Cynthia se dit qu'elle devait profiter de l'occasion pour annoncer à sa mère qu'elle avait rompu avec James. C'est le cœur battant la chamade, qu'elle se lança :

« Maman ? »

« Hum ? » fit Lilian en levant la tête.

« Écoute… je dois te dire quelque chose. »

Le ton grave de sa fille inquiéta Lilian, si bien qu'elle laissa de côté le paquet de biscuits qu'elle s'apprêtait à ouvrir.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » demanda t'elle appréhendant la réponse.

Cynthia se mordit les lèvres et dit :

« Je ne suis plus avec James. »

L'expression de Mme Powell fut d'abord surprise, ensuite désolée et puis finalement sévère.

« Je croyais que vous étiez sur le point de vous fiancer. »

« Oui, c'est vrai mais… »

« Tu fermes la porte à ton avenir est-ce que tu le sais ? » la coupa sa mère.

Cynthia la regarda des éclairs dans les yeux.

« James n'était pas mon avenir maman. »

« Ça aussi ça fait partie de ton changement ? Mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrives ? »

« Je suis amoureuse de quelqu'un d'autre » avoua Cynthia, s'étonnant elle-même de sa sincérité.

Lilian resta sous le choc quelques instants, puis elle partit pour répliquer, mais fut interrompue par Justin et David qui arrivèrent dans la cuisine les bras chargés de sacs. En voyant l'expression de leur sœur et de leur mère, ils s'arrêtèrent nets.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » s'informa Justin, regardant tour à tour Cynthia, puis Lilian.

« Rien du tout » rétorqua Cynthia en tournant les talons. 

Elle sortit illico de la cuisine et entendit Lilian annoncer que Cynthia et James avaient rompus. Génial. Demain tout le quartier serait au courant et les grandes langues prendraient plaisir à dire quel beau couple ils faisaient tous les deux et à quel point ils auraient eus de beaux enfants.

Écoeurée, Cynthia s'empara de son manteau dans le vestibule, vérifia que son porte-monnaie était bien dans sa poche et sortit en claquant la porte.

« Quelle veille de Noël pénible ! » pensa t'elle.

Décidément elle avait besoin de voir John. Elle espérait de tout cœur qu'il était chez Stu. Elle ignorait où il habitait avec sa tante. Par contre, elle était un peu mal à l'aise de se pointer comme ça chez Stu, mais bon, elle voulait absolument voir John.

Le trajet en train lui parut interminable et lorsqu'il s'arrêta finalement, elle débarqua en quatrième vitesse et se dirigea immédiatement vers Gambier Terrace.

Elle frappa doucement à la porte de l'appart, un peu intimidée.

« C'est ouvert ! » entendit-elle Stu lancer.

Elle entra, le rouge aux joues.

« Hé salut ! » fit Stu lorsqu'il la vit.

« Salut. John n'est pas là ? »

« T'inquiètes pas, il est seulement partit acheter des cigarettes au dépanneur juste à côté. Il en a encore pour cinq minutes maximum. Tu peux l'attendre. »

« Ok. »

Stu se tassa sur le lit pour lui faire de la place. Elle prit place à ses côtés et il lui alluma une cigarette.

« Ça n'a pas l'air d'aller » remarqua Stu observateur.

Cynthia lui jeta un regard surpris et le garçon haussa les épaules.

« Je suis un expert pour savoir quand quelqu'un va pas bien. »

« T'as visé juste. »

« Désolé. »

« Oh, c'est pas très grave. Je viens d'avoir une prise de bec avec ma mère, c'est tout.»

Stu la regarda attentivement. Il se dit qu'elle était superbe, ses longs cheveux blonds éparpillés sur ses épaules, dont une mèche lui retombant devant les yeux. Il rougit se rendant compte qu'elle s'était aperçue qu'il l'observait. Pour se sortir de l'embarras, il lança la première chose qui lui passa par la tête.

« J'espère que ça va s'arranger. »

C'était cliché, mais bon c'est tout ce qu'il avait trouvé à dire sur le coup.

« Ça lui passera. »

Stu ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer, mais fut arrêté par John qui entra dans l'appart à ce moment. Son regard s'illumina lorsqu'il vit Cyn et il se dirigea prestement vers elle. Elle se leva pour lui plaquer un baiser sur les lèvres et Stu leva les yeux au ciel.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? » demanda John à sa copine.

« J'ai quelque chose à te dire » dit Cynthia.

« Ok. On n'a qu'à sortir dehors » proposa John.

Il sortit, suivit de Cynthia. Ils descendirent les escaliers et une fois en bas, John se tourna vers la jeune femme, le sourire aux lèvres.

« Alors qu'est-ce que tu veux me dire ? »

« J'ai rompue avec mon copain » lui annonça Cynthia.

Sans dire un mot, John l'embrassa passionnément, presque sauvagement.

À la fin du baiser, Cynthia lui sourit.

« Ça valait vraiment la peine de faire tout ce trajet juste pour te voir. »

John lui rendit son sourire.

« Mais je dois vraiment partir » dit Cynthia.

« Non, reste » protesta John tout en la serrant encore plus contre lui.

« C'est le réveillon ce soir. Je dois me préparer. Et essayer de me réconcilier avec ma mère. »

John la regarda sans comprendre.

« Ma mère a mal pris le fait que je rompe avec mon copain » expliqua brièvement Cynthia.

Le regard de John s'assombrit.

« Ça ne la regarde pas. »

« Je sais. Mais j'aimerais quand même arranger les choses avec elle. Elle sait que je suis amoureuse de quelqu'un d'autre. »

Le sourire de John revint, fendu jusqu'aux joues.

« Ah ouais, t'es amoureuse ? Et de qui ? »

« Tais-toi idiot » répliqua Cynthia amusée.

John la regarda tendrement, ce qui fit rougir la jeune femme.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demanda t'elle gênée.

« Tu es belle » répondit John tout en lui replaçant une mèche de cheveux derrière l'oreille.

Cynthia rougit à nouveau.

« Hum, le rouge te va très bien » la taquina John.

« Arrête de te moquer et embrasse-moi. »

John approcha ses lèvres de celles de Cynthia et l'embrassa avec douceur.


	9. Chapter 9

Après que Cynthia soit repartie, John revint dans l'appart en fredonnant Ain't she sweet et en accompagnant le tout de déhanchements, sous l'œil amusé de Stu.

« L'amour te va très bien » rigola ce dernier.

« Arrête de te moquer Sutcliffe ! » protesta John.

« C'est pas grave, tu te reprendras lorsque ce sera moi qui serait amoureux. »

John s'alluma une cigarette et lui fit un sourire.

« Cyn a cassé avec son copain. »

«D'où ta bonne humeur évidente. »

« Ouais. Ça me rassure qu'elle ne soit plus avec ce crétin. »

Stu voulut lui demander comment il pouvait savoir que c'était un crétin puisqu'il ne l'avait jamais rencontré, mais jugea préférable de se taire. Ça crevait les yeux que John était fou de jalousie de l'ex petit ami de Cynthia.

« Alors vous êtes ensemble maintenant ? » demanda t'il plutôt.

« Tu sais quoi ? On n'a même pas aborder le sujet. Je crois que oui on est ensemble, mais… »

« Mais vous n'avez pas discutés sérieusement de votre relation » compléta Stu.

« C'est ça. »

«Ça me fait encore tout drôle de te voir comme ça. »

« Comment ? » demanda John sans comprendre.

« En amour, répondit Stu. « Tu as toujours été au-dessus de tout ça, tu fréquentais des filles idiotes et sans intérêt, tu n'avais pas de relation durable et puis là, Cynthia apparaît et elle te rend complètement fou. »

John rougit un peu, mais se reprit rapidement.

« Je croyais pas non plus que ça m'arriverait un jour, mais c'est normal, après avoir sorti avec Thelma tu y croirais toi ? »

John avait brièvement fréquenté Thelma Pickles, une étudiante de l'école des Beaux-Arts. Tous les amis de John, particulièrement Stu la détestait et elle leur rendait bien.

Stu fit une grimace.

«Me parle pas de cette conne là. »

«Je la déteste autant que toi. »

« Alors pourquoi t'es sorti avec elle ? »

« Pour passer le temps » répondit John en haussant négligemment les épaules.

«Y'a des moyens mille fois plus amusants pour passer le temps. Par exemple, se jeter dans une mer remplie de requins ou marcher sur des lames de rasoir. »

John esquissa un sourire.

« Oui, je crois que t'as raison. »

Mal à l'aise, il essaya de s'éclipser. Il dit tout en enfilant son manteau :

« Bon, je vais devoir partir. Je vais encore avoir droit à une scène de la part de Mimi en rentrant, parce qu'elle trouve que je traîne trop avec toi, mais bon… »

Mimi était la tante de John. Il vivait avec elle depuis qu'il était enfant, sa mère se sentant incapable de s'en occuper. John avait renouée avec cette dernière l'an passé et elle était morte en juillet, renversée par une voiture.

« Qu'est-ce que tu crois que Mimi va penser de Cyn ? » demanda Stu.

John haussa les épaules.

« Elle va la détester. Encore plus que toutes les autres probablement. »

« Ouais. Quand elle va voir que c'est sérieux toi et Cynthia, elle va prendre peur et croire que Cyn va t'arracher à elle. »

« J'adorerais ça que Cyn m'arrache à Mimi » lança John mi-figue, mi-raisin.

Stu éclata de rire. Puis reprit rapidement son sérieux.

« Tu sais y'a de la place pour deux ici. »

John sceptique fit le tour de la petite pièce des yeux.

« Tu crois ça ? » lança t'il pas très convaincu.

« Ouais « rétorqua Stu.

« En gros, ce que tu me proposes c'est de venir habiter ici ? »

« C'est un peu ça oui. »

« Je vais y penser » lança John, avant de sortir sans autre préambule.

Une fois rendu chez sa tante, il dût avouer qu'il y pensait beaucoup. Ce serait absolument génial de vivre avec Stu, le pied. Et puis il passait pratiquement tout son temps là-bas. Par contre, Mimi risquait de très mal le digérer. Mais ça John s'en fichait. Il n'avait pas à calquer sa vie sur ce que sa tante souhaitait qu'il en fasse.

Pendant le souper, Mimi remarqua que John semblait complètement sur une autre planète. C'en était au point qu'il sursautait à chaque fois qu'elle lui adressait la parole !

« Tu me semble bien préoccupé John » lança t'elle l'air de rien.

John leva les yeux vers elle.

« Nan. »

« Si tu le dis… »

John prit la dernière bouchée de son rôti de bœuf et se leva de sa chaise.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » fit Mimi.

« Je me lève » répondit John cynique.

« Sans prendre de dessert ? »

« Je n'ai plus faim. »

« Tu prends toujours du dessert. »

« Bon allons, tu vas pas me faire une scène parce que je ne mange pas de dessert ? »

« Ce n'est pas dans tes habitudes, c'est tout. »

« J'ai besoin de changement » ironisa le jeune homme.

Coupant court à la discussion, il se dirigea vers la salle de séjour. Ce qui intrigua Mimi, car il y allait très rarement, passant pratiquement tout son temps dans sa chambre. Curieuse, elle se leva doucement et se dirigea à pas feutrés vers le salon. D'où elle était, elle vit John au téléphone. Lui qui ne l'utilisait absolument jamais, préférant aller voir ses amis, plutôt que de leur téléphoner.

Fébrile, John composa le numéro de Cynthia qu'il avait appris par cœur. Il avait besoin de lui parler. Il pensait à elle depuis qu'ils s'étaient quittés quelques heures plus tôt et il avait besoin d'entendre sa voix.

« Allô ? »

La voix qui lui répondit était masculine, ce qui prit John au dépourvu. Il s'était imaginé que ce serait sa copine qui répondrait. Un peu idiot, car ils étaient quand même quatre personnes à habiter la maison.

Il demanda à parler à Cynthia et elle fut au bout du fil quelques secondes plus tard.

« Allô ? »

« Salut » fit simplement John.

Cynthia sourit. Elle était heureuse que John l'appelle, mais plutôt soulagée que ce soit David qui ait répondu au téléphone et non pas sa mère.

« Salut » répondit la jeune femme.

« Tu me manques » dit John.

Le sourire de Cynthia s'élargit.

« Déjà ? On s'est quittés il y a à peine deux heures… »

« J'y peux rien, je suis accro » lança t'il mi- figue, mi-raisin.

Cynthia eut un petit rire que John trouva absolument craquant.

« C'est réciproque si tu veux savoir. »

« Ah ouais ? » demanda doucement John.

Il ne s'était pas du tout aperçu que Mimi était dissimulé à l'entrée du salon et entendait tout ce qu'il disait.

« Ouais » répondit Cynthia.

« On peut se voir demain ? » voulut savoir le garçon.

« Hum… Ouais, je devrais pouvoir m'arranger. »

« Et puis le soir on est tous invités chez les McCartney, si ça te dit… »

« Je sais pas trop » fit Cynthia un peu intimidée.

« Allez, s'il te plaît Cyn ! Je veux te présenter. »

« Ok » céda la jeune femme.

Elle était au septième ciel que John veuille la présenter à ses amis. Même s'ils n'avaient pas encore abordés la question de leur relation : est-ce qu'ils formaient un couple ? Mais Cynthia n'osa pas le demander.

John leva brusquement les yeux, croyant avoir vue quelque chose bouger près du mur. Mimi se tenait là, le regardant l'air sévère. Lorsqu'il la vit, son regard se durcit. Il dit précipitamment à Cynthia :

« Maintenant, je dois raccrocher. Mais on se retrouvent chez Stu demain après-midi ? »

« Parfait » accepta Cyn.

Ils se saluèrent et John raccrocha prestement, puis se tourna vers sa tante.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » demanda t'il brusquement.

« Rien » répondit Mimi un peu trop vite.

« Tu m'espionnes ? »

« Et toi tu me caches certaines choses ? »

« Je vois pas de quoi tu veux parler » rétorqua John le regard fuyant.

« Tu as une petite amie ? »

« Tu écoutais ma conversation ! » s'écria John hors de lui.

« J'en ais entendue des bribes par hasard, c'est tout ! » protesta Mimi.

« Ah ouais bien sûr ! »

« Je répète ma question : tu as une petite amie ? »

« Fous-moi la paix ! » lâcha John tout en se dirigeant vers sa chambre. Une fois entré dans la pièce, il claqua la porte le plus fort qu'il put. Il attendit quelques instants, s'attendant à voir Mimi venir le rejoindre, mais elle ne vint pas.

Peut-être avait-elle finalement compris que son neveu avait droit à sa vie privée…


	10. Chapter 10

Après le coup de téléphone de John, Cynthia resta un moment dans le salon, le sourire aux lèvres.

« Cinny » fit la voix de Justin.

Elle sursauta et rougit. Elle devait avoir l'air d'une parfaite idiote, à sourire bêtement comme ça. Elle essaya de se ressaisir.

« Qui c'était au téléphone ? » demanda nonchalamment Justin.

« Un ami » répondit sa sœur un peu trop vite.

Justin n'était pas dupe.

« Tu veux dire ton petit ami ? »

« Justin… » commença la jeune femme.

« Maman nous a mis au courant à propos de James et toi » annonça prudemment le garçon.

« On a rompus c'est tout. On ne va pas en faire une histoire, ça arrive à des milliers de couples. »

« Je ne dis pas le contraire, seulement ça semblait aller plutôt bien entre vous deux. »

Cynthia se sentait bouillir de rage. De quel droit son frère s'immiscait-il dans sa vie amoureuse ?

« Peu importe. Tout ce qui m'arrive en ce moment, ne te concerne pas le moins du monde.

« Tu aurais pu épouser James et avoir une vie superbe, est-ce que tu te rends compte que tu as tout gâchée ? »

Il lui semblait avoir déjà entendue ça quelque part…

« Ça suffit ! » s'écria Cynthia.

Justin eut un sursaut de surprise devant l'ardeur de sa soeur, mais se reprit rapidement.

« Bon sang, mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrives ? Je ne te reconnais plus, on dirait que je parle à une étrangère ! »

Cynthia leva les yeux vers lui.

« Je suis la même, merde ! Pourquoi est-ce que tout le monde me dit que je change ? Depuis quand une teinture de cheveux a t'elle influencée le comportement de quelqu'un ? »

« C'est pour ton nouvel amoureux que tu fais tout ça ? » demanda sèchement Justin.

Cynthia lui jeta un regard meurtrier.

« Je le fais pour moi ok ? Pas pour personne d'autre ! »

« Donc, tu ne nies pas avoir un nouveau copain ? »

« Quelle importance ? »

« Ça ne te ressemble pas de… de… »

Il s'arrêta, cherchant comment formuler sa phrase sans blesser sa sœur. Les premiers mots qui lui étaient venus à la bouche était « de coucher à gauche et à droite », mais il jugea préférable de faire montre de plus de tact.

« De quoi ? » lança froidement Cynthia

« Tout ça quoi ! » répliqua Justin en ayant un geste vague.

« Justin, je n'ai aucun problème, je vais parfaitement bien, alors pourquoi me prends-tu la tête ? Ok, j'ai cassée avec James. Mais ça faisait un bon bout de temps que ça se tramait. C'est une décision réfléchie. »

« Et l'autre mec ? » demanda le jeune homme.

Cynthia soupira.

« Putain, pourquoi tu t'intéresses tant à lui ? »

« Je veux juste savoir s'il est assez bien pour toi. »

Cyn lui décocha un regard noir.

« Ce n'est pas à toi de le juger. Et est-ce qu'on pourrait mettre un terme à cette discussion s'il te plaît ? C'est Noël, les invités vont arriver bientôt et je ne crois pas qu'ils aient particulièrement envie de se mêler à ce débat. »

Quoique probablement toute sa famille apprendrait ce soir qu'elle avait rompue avec James. Puisqu'il ne serait pas à la réception, se serait assez éloquent. Elle aimait mieux ne pas penser à leur réaction, ça la ferait trop flipper.

« Très bien, discussion terminée » approuva Justin avant de s'éclipser prestement, regrettant déjà d'avoir parlée sur ce ton à sa sœur.

John était dans sa chambre et plaquait rageusement des accords sur sa guitare, lorsque Mimi entra dans la pièce. Il déposa brusquement la guitare et lâcha durement :

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? »

« Je crois qu'on devrait parler ».

« Et de quoi ? »

« John, je veux seulement être au courant de ce qui se passe d'important dans ta vie. Ça me semble normal. »

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler ».

« Ta petite amie » dit simplement Mimi.

Les yeux de John s'assombrirent.

« Pourquoi celle-là en particulier hein ? Les autres ne t'ont jamais intéressés, alors pourquoi là tout d'un coup tu dois tout savoir sur ma copine ? »

Elle n'allait quand même pas lui avouer qu'elle avait peur. Peur parce que depuis quelques jours, il semblait flotter sur un nuage et qu'il passait de moins en moins de temps à la maison. Mimi était très possessive et elle n'aimait pas, mais alors pas du tout l'idée que John soit vraiment amoureux.

« Allons, John, parle-moi un peu d'elle ! »

« Non ! »

John était furieux. Sa tante ne lui laissait aucune liberté, elle devait toujours tout savoir. C'est à ce moment précis qu'il prit la décision d'habiter avec Stu. Mais il ne le dit pas à Mimi, sinon c'était la panique assurée.

« Bon très bien » fit sèchement Mimi tout en se levant. « Je ne peux pas te forcer à parler » continua t'elle.

« Essaie pour voir ! » cracha son neveu.

Mimi l'ignora et sortit en claquant la porte, laissant John fou de rage.


	11. Chapter 11

Cynthia passait un réveillon de Noël, très éprouvant, entre les membres de sa famille qui voulaient tous savoir pourquoi James n'était pas présent à la fête, et sa mère qui était froide comme un glaçon ; avec elle du moins. Au pire moment de la soirée - après que sa tante lui ait demandée quand elle et James se fianceraient et que Lilian avait brusquement annoncée à tous ceux présents que c'était terminé entre Cynthia et James – la jeune femme n'eut qu'une seule envie : courir s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Mais elle résista. David remarquant son désarroi mit la main sur la sienne et sa sœur sursauta.

« Ça va aller ? » murmura t'il.

Cynthia hocha la tête.

« Ils auraient intérêt à se mêler de ce qui les regarde » laissa t'il échapper.

Cyn lui sourit reconnaissante. En voilà un qui avait plus de bon sens, que la plupart des gens réunis dans cette pièce, ce soir…

« Tu es le premier membre de la famille à qui je vais présenter John, ça c'est sûr » lança t'elle.

« Ton nouveau petit ami s'appelle John ? »

« Non. John c'est un autre de mes prétendants. »

Devant le regard éberlué de son frère, elle pouffa de rire et lança :

« Mais non voyons ! »

David sourit.

« C'est plus normal comme ça. Je sais que tu as du succès, mais quand même… »

La jeune femme rougit.

« Je n'ai pas de succès avec les garçons, je… »

Elle s'interrompit brutalement, sentant le regard de sa mère qui était assise plus loin, se poser sur elle. David le vit aussi et il baissa le ton.

« Et ton John, il va plaire à maman ? » demanda t'il.

« Non » fit Cynthia catégorique.

Elle et son frère échangèrent un regard et éclatèrent de rire. Le champagne y était sans doute pour beaucoup. Ils riaient un peu trop bruyamment au goût de leur mère, qui leur jeta un regard sévère.

« Qu'elle aille au diable » pensa Cynthia.

Non, elle n'aimerait pas du tout John, elle le détesterait même. Mais quelle importance ? Décidément, le champagne avait bien des effets positifs…

Le lendemain après-midi, Cynthia ne tenait plus en place. Elle était nerveuse à propos de la soirée chez Paul. Et si les amis de John ne l'aimaient pas ? Elle avait peur de se sentir un peu de trop et espérait fortement que John n'était pas le genre de garçon à se détourner complètement de sa copine lorsqu'il était avec ses potes.

Elle essaya de penser à autre chose et pour se changer les idées, elle ouvrit un bouquin de John Fante. Elle était concentrée dans sa lecture, lorsque Phyllis apparut devant elle. Justin lui avait ouvert.

« Salut ».

Cynthia eut un sursaut de surprise et en laissa presque tomber son livre.

« Phyl ! Tu m'as fait peur ! »

« Serait-ce que tu as quelque chose à te reprocher ? » demanda son amie d'un ton moqueur.

Cynthia fut rassurée de voir que le froid qui s'était produit hier entre elles était maintenant disparu.

« Il se trouve que oui. »

« Hum… John encore ? »

« Pourquoi encore ? »

« Eh bien, parce qu'il t'a mis dans des situations assez complexes depuis l'autre soir. »

« Non, correction, je me suis mise moi-même dans des situations complexes » corrigea sèchement Cynthia.

« Peu importe. Alors les derniers développements ? » voulut savoir Phyllis curieuse.

« Il m'a invitée à une fête chez Paul ce soir. »

« Paul ? » demanda Phyl.

« Un des gars de son groupe. Il est plus jeune que nous. »

« Et moi qui croyait qu'il était toujours aux basques de Stuart Sutcliffe. »

« John est très indépendant, alors je ne vois pas comment il pourrait toujours être aux basques de Stu. Ils sont très amis c'est tout. »

« Il est comment Stu » ? lâcha innocemment Phyllis.

« Pas mal. Il est sympa. Je ne le connais pas encore beaucoup, mais on s'entend plutôt bien. »

« Fais gaffe. J'ai entendue dire que John était très jaloux. »

Cynthia lui décocha un regard sombre.

« Je t'ai seulement dit que je trouvais Stu sympa. »

« Peut-être bien que John lui l'interprèterait autrement » avoua Phyllis.

Cynthia soupira et d'un geste agacé, elle plaça une mèche de cheveux, derrière son oreille.

« Bon sang Phyl, John n'est pas si terrible que ça. Tu ne le connais pas encore beaucoup, tu ne peux pas savoir. »

« Dans ce cas-là toi non plus » lança Phyl sans réfléchir.

Voyant le regard de Cynthia, elle le regretta aussitôt.

« Je n'ai pas besoin de le connaître depuis que je suis aux couches pour savoir que je l'aime ! » protesta violemment Cynthia.

Phyllis rougit.

« Excuse-moi. »

Son amie ne répondit pas et Phyl tenta de briser le silence oppressant.

« On doit arrêter de se prendre la tête à propos de John. Depuis quelques jours, on se chamaillent tout le temps. »

« Phyl, je n'y suis pour rien. Je fais ma part ok ? À toi de faire la tienne et d'arrêter de critiquer John. »

« Je ne veux juste pas qu'il te fasse du mal » avoua Phyllis.

« Ça n'arrivera pas. »

« Comment tu peux en être sûre ? »

« Oh bordel, je sais bien qu'on ne peut pas jurer qu'une relation amoureuse se déroulera sans heurts, mais merde, je sais – ne me demanda pas pourquoi, mais j'en ai la certitude, que John ne me fera pas du mal volontairement. »

Phyllis en doutait fort, mais elle se força à dire :

« D'accord. Je te crois. »

Lorsqu'elle alla rejoindre les garçons à l'appart de Stu, quelques heures plus tard, Cynthia était un peu anxieuse. Elle était plutôt réservée et appréhendait un peu de rencontrer les amis de John qu'elle ne connaissait pas encore. Mais elle tentait de se rassurer en se disant que tout s'était bien passé avec Paul et George.

Lorsqu'elle entra dans l'appart, John et Stu levèrent aussitôt les yeux vers elle.

« Salut ! » lança John en venant la retrouver.

Elle manqua buter contre la table qui se trouvait au milieu de la pièce. Elle n'était pas là avant.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? » demanda t'elle.

« Un cadeau de Noël de ma mère » l'informa Stu. « Ça faisait des mois qu'elle me répétait qu'il me fallait absolument une table et que ce n'était pas très sain de bouffer par terre » poursuivit-il sarcastique.

Cynthia pouffa de rire et fut arrêté par John qui l'embrassa tendrement un long moment. Trop long au goût de Stu, qui commença à se sentir de trop.

« Vous pourriez pas arrêter ça deux secondes ? » fit-il agacé.

« Arrêter quoi ? » demanda John en cessant d'embrasser Cynthia.

« Ça ! » répondit simplement Stu.

« Je crois que ça l'embête qu'on s'embrassent devant lui » traduit Cyn à John.

« Je n'ai pas dit ça… » essaya de se justifier Stu.

« Désolée, si ça te mets mal à l'aise » s'excusa Cynthia. « On ne recommencera plus » continua t'elle.

« Quoi ? » rétorqua vivement John.

Cynthia lui sourit.

« Pas de scène s'il te plaît. On est chez Stu après tout. »

« Et peut-être bientôt chez moi aussi » dit-il en échangeant un sourire avec son meilleur ami.

« Comment ça ? » voulut savoir Cynthia.

« Je vais peut-être venir habiter ici » lui annonça John.

« Vraiment ? »

John hocha vigoureusement la tête.

Cynthia fit rapidement le tour de la pièce des yeux.

« Pas mal, mais un peu petit non ? »

« On se tassera » répondit John.

« Tu as dit que tu viendrais peut-être habiter ici ? » lança tout à coup Stu.

« Euh, ouais » dit John se demandant où il voulait en venir.

« J'ai obtenu un peut-être de John Lennon ? » s'écria le garçon feignant l'incrédulité.

« Tu as obtenu un peut-être de John Lennon » répéta ce dernier amusé.

« C'est si rare que ça ? » demanda Cynthia en se tournant vers Stu.

« Oui malheureusement. Tu l'apprendras bien assez vite. »

« Pas avec elle » s'en mêla John. « Elle a beaucoup plus de charme que toi » se moqua t'il à son ami. »

« Je discuterai pas. »

Cynthia rougit.

« Qui est-ce qu'il va y avoir chez Paul ? » posa t'elle pour changer de sujet.

« Tout le monde » répondit évasivement John.

« Mais encore ? »

« Paul et George évidemment, plus Ivan et Pete que tu connais déjà… et voyons voir Geoff et une amie de Paul. »

« Et le plus important, nous ! » renchérit Stu.

« Je croyais que t'étais le roi de la modestie » le taquina Cynthia.

« On a tous des petits secrets. »

« Vous êtes prêts à partir ? » demanda John coupant court à leurs moqueries.

Cynthia et Stu approuvèrent. Cynthia se sentait moins nerveuse que tout à l'heure. Après tout, même si elle ne s'entendait pas bien avec les autres amis de John, au moins elle s'entendait très bien avec le plus important de tous pour John ; Stu.


	12. Chapter 12

Lorsque les trois amis descendirent au sous-sol des McCartney, Cynthia dû s'avouer un peu nerveuse. Sa main dans celle de John, elle observa les gens présents. Elle connaissait la plupart, sauf trois ou quatre personnes.

En les apercevant Paul vint les saluer, George sur les talons. Cynthia soupira. Pourvu que ce dernier ne suive pas John comme un petit chien toute la soirée… Mais John la tira de ses réflexions, en lui murmurant à l'oreille :

« Comment je dois te présenter ? »

« Hein ? » fit Cynthia sans comprendre.

« Ouais tu sais. Comme ma petite amie, ou simplement comme une amie ? » demanda t'il. « Ou alors comme mon amante ? » ajouta t'il malicieux.

La jeune femme rougit et haussa les épaules.

« J'en sais rien. Qu'est-ce que je suis le plus pour toi ? »

« Tout ça à la fois » répondit John.

Cynthia lui sourit.

« C'est vrai ? »

« Et comment » rétorqua John avant de l'embrasser tendrement.

Le baiser dura un long moment, ce qui n'échappa pas à Geoff Taylor et Colin Hanton qui se tenaient plus loin avec Stu.

Colin était batteur dans le groupe de John et Geoff était le meilleur ami de Colin.

«Nouvelle petite amie » lança Colin.

« Tu es très perspicace » répliqua Stu d'un ton sec.

« Elle est cent fois plus canon que toutes les autres » commenta le garçon avec un clin d'œil en direction de Stu. »

Ce dernier lui lança un regard agacé.

« Je ne t'ai pas vu avec une fille tout à l'heure ? »

« Effectivement » répondit Geoff à sa place. « Elle lui colle tout le temps aux basques » ajouta t'il en direction de Stu.

« Ce n'est pas vrai ! » s'énerva Colin en passant brusquement une main dans ses cheveux blonds.

« Ah non ? » fit Geoff moqueur.

« Non. Regarde autour de toi. Elle n'est pas là. »

« Parce qu'elle est partie aux toilettes se recoiffer » pouffa Geoff.

« Et elle va en avoir pour des heures, alors pendant ce temps là j'ai la paix ok ? »

« Wow, quel beau couple vous devez former toi et ta copine » ironisa Stu.

« Mieux vaut ça que pas de copine du tout non ? » répliqua Colin qui s'en voulu aussitôt en voyant l'air de Stu.

« Ta gueule ! » protesta celui-ci.

« Ce n'est pas ce qu'il voulait dire » essaya de le calmer Geoff.

« Pas vraiment non » admit Colin.

Il soupira puis se tourna à nouveau vers Stu.

« Ne m'en veux pas. »

« C'est ok » fit-il même s'il pensait le contraire.

Inutile de créer un conflit et de toute manière, John et Cynthia s'approchèrent d'eux main dans la main. Cyn était splendide ce soir. Elle avait revêtue un chandail noir moulant et légèrement décolleté et Stu devait se faire violence pour ne pas y plonger le regard. Sinon, John lui promettrait une mort atroce.

« Salut » lança John en direction de Colin et Geoff.

Les deux garçons répondirent et Stu remarqua qu'ils dérobaient Cynthia du regard. Ce que John ne remarqua pas ; il était trop fier de la présenter. Stuart remarqua qu'il la présenta en disant simplement Cyn. Bon, ils n'avaient pas encore discutés de leurs rapports apparemment. Pourtant si Stu aurait réussie à mettre une fille comme Cyn dans son lit, il n'aurait pas hésité à en faire sa petite amie…

Colin et Geoff parlèrent un peu avec Cynthia, puis Paul vint la chercher pour lui présenter son amie.

« Ne la garde pas trop longtemps » le prévint John l'air faussement sévère.

« Pas plus de cinq minutes » répondit Paul sur le même ton avant de s'éloigner, Cyn à ses côtés.

Une fois qu'ils furent plus loin, Colin lança à John :

« Où t'as pu dégoter une nana aussi sexy ? »

John sourit et s'alluma une cigarette.

« Aux Beaux-Arts. »

« Nom de Dieu » répliqua Geoff. « Elles sont toutes aussi craquantes aux Beaux-Arts ? Parce que si c'est le cas, moi je m'inscris sans tarder » ajouta t'il tout sourire.

« Juste elle » répondit John en esquissant un sourire.

« Veinard » fit Colin.

Sa petite amie revint vers eux et se tourna vers Colin.

« Qui est veinard ? » demanda t'elle d'une voix haut perchée.

« John » admit simplement Colin.

"Et pourquoi?"

John et Stu échangèrent un regard amusé en voyant l'air embarrassé de Colin.

« Oh pour rien de particulier… » grommela t'il.

Sa petite amie insista et elle commença sérieusement à taper sur les nerfs de John, qui s'éloigna suivit de Stu.

John jeta un regard protecteur sur Cynthia qui se tenait un peu plus loin avec George et Paul et son amie. Stu le remarqua.

« T'as pas à t'inquiéter. Colin sait que s'il oserait draguer Cyn tu le défigurerais. »

John lui lança un regard en coin.

« Toi aussi t'as remarqué ? » demanda t'il en tirant sur sa cigarette.

Stu s'en alluma une aussi.

« Colin est comme ça, tu sais. Mais tu es quand même son ami et puis sa copine est là, alors je doute fort qu'il tente quoi que ce soit. »

« Ouais » fit John pas encore convaincu, le regard toujours tourné vers Cynthia.

« Tu es trop méfiant. »

« Avec une fille comme Cyn, j'ai intérêt. »

La soirée passa plutôt rapidement. Il était maintenant une heure et Cynthia commençait à ressentir la fatigue accumulée depuis la veille. Elle était installée sur le canapé avec Stu et observait John qui jouait de la guitare avec Paul et George. Colin s'était mis à la batterie. Ils jouaient du Buddy Holly, mais ça ne réussissait pas à lui faire garder les yeux ouverts.

« Tu veux que je te réveilles si jamais tu t'endors ? » lança Stu un brin moqueur.

Cynthia se tourna vers lui.

« Ouais c'est ça, rigole. »

« Je ne rigole pas, je suis très sérieux. Ta tête était sur le point de tomber sur mon épaule. Pas que ça m'aurait déplu, mais je crois pas que John aurait apprécié. »

Cynthia ne put s'empêcher de pouffer de rire et un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Stu.

« Au moins j'ai réussie à t'extirper de ton sommeil. »

« Je ne dormais pas ! »

Stu coupa court à ses protestations.

« Cigarette ? » demanda t'il en s'emparant de deux sèches, une pour lui, une pour Cyn.

Elle accepta et le remercia. Le silence régna pendant un moment, puis finalement Stu dit :

« Ne t'approches pas de Colin. »

Cynthia le regarda intriguée.

« Ce n'était pas dans mon intention. Mais pourquoi tu dis ça ? »

Stu se racla la gorge, mal à l'aise.

« Il te trouve… il te trouve canon » avoua t'il.

Cynthia sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues.

« C'est impossible voyons » fit-elle incrédule.

« Évidemment que c'est possible » dit calmement Stu.

Il ne le dit pas, mais Cynthia comprit qu'il pensait comme Colin. Sans lui laisser le temps de répliquer, Stu continua.

« J'ai l'impression que John se sent très protecteur envers toi. Il n'aime pas que les autres garçons s'intéressent à toi. Alors un conseil, méfie-toi de Colin. »

Cynthia se jura de faire comme il lui disait.

« T'es super Stu » dit-elle en lui souriant.

À la toute fin de la soirée, Paul mit le 45 tours de The Great Pretender. John entraîna aussitôt Cynthia pour danser. Elle se blottit contre lui et sentit son érection contre sa cuisse.

« Hum, tu n'es pas épuisé toi » observa t'elle.

John sourit.

« Pour toi, je suis toujours prêt. »

«Contente de l'apprendre. »

John la serra encore plus contre lui.

« D'ailleurs, ce soir on devraient passer la nuit à l'appart de Stu. Ce serait beaucoup plus simple pour toi, étant donné qu'il est très tard… »

« Et Stu qu'est-ce qu'on en fait ? On le met dehors ? »

« On n'aura qu'à prendre le lit et lui il prendra le sac de couchage qui traîne dans le placard depuis des lustres et qui n'a jamais servi. »

« Donc, on lui pique son lit ? »

« Ouais en quelque sorte. »

« Tu crois qu'il va être d'accord ? »

« Oui. Il t'aime beaucoup, ça ne le dérangera pas. »

« Dans ce cas-là… »

Elle fut interrompue par John qui lui donna un baiser.

John, Cyn et Stu entrèrent dans l'appart, complètement crevés, leurs yeux se fermant d'eux mêmes.

« J'en peux plus, je ne tiens plus debout » grogna John tout en enlevant son manteau.

Il enleva ensuite tous ses vêtements.

« Hé ! » s'écria Stu en l'apercevant, « tu pourrais pas être plus discret ? »

« Non. »

« Oh merde » fit Stu en détournant les yeux.

Une fois déshabillé, John se glissa dans le lit, sous les couvertures.

« Tu vas dormir complètement nu ? » demanda Stu.

« Ouais, pourquoi ça t'excites ? »

« Je crois que je vais faire des cauchemars. »

« Allons, ce n'est pas si mal que ça » s'en mêla Cynthia.

« Je ne couche pas avec lui moi » répliqua Stu.

« Tiens, tu me rassures. »

« C'est touchant de vous voir vous battre pour moi » grommela John sa voix assourdie par les couvertures.

Cyn et Stu échangèrent un sourire.

« Hé Stu, tu peux me prêter un t-shirt ? » lança Cynthia.

« Pour en faire quoi ? » la taquina t'il.

« Pour aller faire mon jogging » ironisa t'elle.

« Dans ce cas je crois que je peux t'en prêter un. Je croyais que c'était pour dormir, mais si c'est pour aller courir… »

Il farfouilla dans ses tiroirs et en sortit un t-shirt noir.

« Merci » fit Cynthia en s'en emparant.

Elle alla se changer dans les toilettes. Lorsqu'elle revint dans la pièce, Stu avait sortit le sac de couchage et était assis dessus, une cigarette à la main.

Le t-shirt était plutôt court sur elle et mettait ses longues jambes en valeur.

« Hum, je ne me suis pas trompé en te prêtant ce t-shirt » lui lança t'il tout en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

« Stu ! » s'exclama John, sa voix se perdant sous les couvertures.

« Désolée Johnny » s'excusa t'il.

Cynthia s'assit sur une chaise.

« Rappelle-moi d'emmener un pyjama la prochaine fois » jeta t'elle en direction de Stu.

« Et pourquoi ? Il te va très bien ce t-shirt. »

Il tendit l'oreille, s'attendant un entendre un riposte de John, mais tout ce qu'il entendit ce fut la respiration régulière de John. Cynthia aussi le remarqua.

« Comment est-ce qu'il a pu s'endormir aussi vite ? » s'étonna t'elle.

« Tu vas t'habituer. »

« Je peux m'habituer à n'importe quoi, du moment qu'il ne ronfle pas. »

« Lui non. Mais moi oui. »

« Si tu ronfles cette nuit, je te jure que je t'étouffes avec ton oreiller. »

« T'es plus violente que tu ne le parais dit donc. »

Cynthia sourit.

« Je peux avoir une bouffée de ta cigarette dit-elle ? »

Elle se leva de la chaise et Stu lui tendit la sèche. Elle en tira un nuage de fumée, puis la redonna au garçon.

« Moi aussi je me couche, je suis complètement épuisée » dit-elle avant de se glisser aux côtés de John qui dormait comme une souche.

Stu éteignit les lumières, écrasa sa cigarette et imita Cynthia, se glissant dans son sac de couchage.

Ils restèrent silencieux un moment, puis Stu murmura :

« Cyn ? »

« Ouais ? »

« John ne pouvait pas tomber mieux. »

Elle se tourna vers lui. Stu était couché à environ un mètre du lit et elle ne le voyait pas dans le noir.

« Tu crois ? » demanda t'elle.

« Ouais. Tu sais, il a tendance à faire peur aux filles. »

Cynthia regarda John qui dormait et elle eut un petit rire.

« Moi aussi au début il me faisait peur. »

Stu rit lui aussi.

« À ce que je vois Miss Powell, il ne vous fait plus tellement peur… »

« La ferme » protesta t'elle pour la forme.

Stu reprit son sérieux.

« Ok. Et je te préviens, si je vous entends faire quelque chose de suspect demain matin, je vous balance tous les deux dehors ! »

« Ne t'inquiètes pas, on fera la grève du sexe lorsque tu seras dans le coin. »

« Bien dit. »

Cynthia posa sa tête sur l'oreiller et s'endormit presque aussitôt.


	13. Chapter 13

Déjà deux semaines étaient passées. Les vacances des étudiants des Beaux-Arts se terminaient dans quelques jours. Que dire de ces deux dernières semaines, sinon que Cynthia avait passé pratiquement tout son temps avec John? Ils avaient fait l'amour à l'appart de Stu, ils avaient passés de longues à discuter, ils étaient allés au cinéma voir des films de James Dean et ils avaient pris de longues promenades sous la neige.

Cynthia s'était découvert beaucoup d'affinités avec les amis de John, surtout avec Stu avec lequel elle avait développée une certaine complicité.

L'avant-dernier samedi avant le début des cours, Cynthia et Phyllis allèrent au ciné de Liverpool voir la réprésentation en après-midi de_ La mort aux trousses_ de Hitchcock. Elles poursuivaient leur amitié tant bien que mal, malgré quelques prises de becs à propos de John.

En sortant du cinéma, Phyllis proposa à son amie d'aller dans un café juste à côté.

"À moins que tu ne doives retrouver John" ajouta t'elle précipitamment.

"Non ça va. On passe la soirée ensemble, c'est tout."

Elles entrèrent donc dans le café et prirent une table. Les deux jeunes femmes se débarrassèrent de leurs manteaux, lorsque Phyllis se figea.

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe?" demanda Cynthia qui l'avait remarqué.

"Rien. Rien du tout" répondit une Phyllis pas très convaincante, qui regardait plus loin vers le fond du restaurant.

Cynthia suivit son regard et aperçut James. Il était attablé avec son meilleur ami. Et il regardait dans leur direction.

"C'est James que tu regardes comme ça?" lança t'elle à son amie.

Phyllis eut l'air mal à l'aise et haussa les épaules.

"Tu sais, il a l'air triste de te voir."

"Bon sang Phyl, que veux-tu que j'y fasse?"

"Peut-être pourrais-tu lui parler?"

"Et pour lui dire quoi?"

"Je ne sais pas; pour lui expliquer pourquoi tu as rompue avec lui."

Cynthia alla répliquer, mais elle fut interrompue par la serveuse qui vint prendre leur commande. Elles commandèrent du café et des beignets. Une fois la jeune fille éloignée, Cyn dit à sa meilleure amie:

"Il n'y a plus rien à expliquer. Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse? Que je lui dise encore une fois que j'aime John?"

Phyllis soupira.

"Il devra se faire une raison je crois."

"Exactement."

Quelques mètres plus loin à la table de Jimmy et de son meilleur ami Devon parlaient justement de Cynthia.

"Ça fait trois semaines que Cynthia t'as laissé tombée, remets-toi un peu!"

Jimmy lui jeta un regard noir.

"On a été trois ans ensemble. Ça prend plus que trois semaines pour s'en remettre."

"En tout cas, elle, elle a l'air de s'en être remise."

Il vit au regard de James qu'il l'avait terriblement blessé.

"Écoute, je suis désolé" se reprit Devon.

Jimmy regarda un bref instant en direction de son ex petite amie.

"C'est évident qu'elle s'en est remis. Elle couchait déjà avec son guitariste alors qu'on était encore ensemble."

"Son guitariste?" répéta le garçon.

"Son nouveau petit ami est dans un groupe de rock. C'est Phyllis qui me l'a dit."

"Hum."

James eut un petit rire qui ressemblait à un sanglot.

"J'imagine qu'il écrit des chansons pour elle et tout le reste. Un artiste comme elle quoi."

"Tu te fais du mal inutilement" tenta de le calmer Devon.

"Je vais parfaitement bien, ne t'en fais pas pour moi."

Devon n'avait jamais aimé Cynthia et il devait avouer qu'il lui en voulait de faire du mal à Jimmy. Surtout de là à le plaquer pour filer avec un autre mec...

"Phyllis vient par ici" remarqua James.

Devon leva les yeux. Effectivement la jeune femme s'approchait. Devon avait toujours eu un faible pour elle et il la trouvait particulièrement jolie dans son chandail bleu. Lorsqu'elle passa la hauteur de leur table, elle sembla mal à l'aise.

"Salut Phyllis" lança tout de même Devon.

Elle se retourna brièvement, le salua et fit mine de continuer son chemin en se dirigeant vers les toilettes, mais Jimmy l'appella.

"Attends un instant Phyllis."

Elle se retourna surprise.

"Oui?"

"Tu vas bien?"

Elle eut l'air agacée.

"Jimmy, je préfère éviter de t'adresser la parole lorsque Cyn est dans les parages, tu comprends?"

"Non" répondit-il sèchement.

D'un geste nerveux, la jeune femme replaça une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille.

"Écoute Jimmy, je sais que tu es bouleversé par votre rupture, mais s'il te plaît laisse-moi en dehors de tout ça."

Sans lui laisser le temps de placer un mot, elle fila vers les toilettes.

Cynthia n'avait pas vue Phyllis et James parler ensemble et son amie taisit le tout lorsqu'elle revint la rejoindre. La serveuse était venue portée leur commande et Cynthia grignotait un beignet au chocolat.

"Que faites-vous ce soir toi et John?" demanda Phyllis histoire de ne pas emmener le sujet de James sur le tapis.

Cynthia sourit.

"On passe toute la soirée chez George. Il y a _La fureur de vivre_ qui passe à la télé. Tu peux venir si tu veux."

Phyllis fit une grimace.

"Non merci."

Elle n'avait absolument pas envie de passer la soirée entourée de John et ses amis.

"T'en est sûre?" demanda quand même Cynthia.

"Cyn, tu me vois vraiment passer la soirée avec vous?"

Son amie haussa les épaules.

"Pourquoi pas?"

"John me déteste."

"Il te déteste pas."

"Oh, oui il..."

Phyllis se taisit et pointa du menton en direction de l'entrée du café.

Cynthia se retourna et aperçut Stu.

"Hé salut" lança t'elle en se levant pour aller à sa rencontre.

"Salut" répondit le garçon en lui souriant.

"Tu viens t'asseoir avec nous?"

Il accepta et prit place à côté de Cynthia sur la banquette. Phyllis se crispa lorsqu'il s'assit et ne le salua même pas.

De toute façon, Stu lui accorda à peine un regard.

"Tu viens toujours à la soirée chez George ce soir?" demanda le jeune homme à Cynthia.

"Ouais."

"Tu es sûre que Johnny et toi allez réussir à rester concentrés sur le film?" demanda Stu moqueur.

Cynthia lui donna un coup de coude.

"Ça suffit!"

"Cyn?" fit tout à coup Phyllis.

"Quoi?" rétorqua cette dernière en levant les yeux.

"Jimmy regarde ici sans arrêt. Il sait à quoi ressemble John?"

"Non.

"Alors, il croit que Stu est ton petit ami.

"Je ne serais pas contre l'idée" lança Stu taquin, "mais si vous pouviez me dire de quoi vous parlez..."

Cynthia soupira.

"Tu vois ce mec là-bas qui nous fixe avec des yeux de chien battu?"

"Ouais.

"Eh ben c'est mon ex."

"Ouah. C'est une chance que Johnny ne soit pas là, sans quoi tous les clients auraient pu assister à la bataille du siècle."

Cyn lui jeta un regard noir.

"Ce n'est pas le moment de blaguer."

"Et je ne blague pas."

"C'est bien ça qui m'inquiète."

Alors que Cynthia venait de prononcer cette phrase, Jimmy se leva. La jeune femme retint son souffle, mais le garçon passa à la caisse et sortit aussitôt, sans même un regard pour son ex petite amie, qui poussa un soupir de soulagement. Soulagement qui fut de courte durée lorsqu'elle vit Devon s'avancer vers leur table.

"Oh merde" murmura t'elle.

"Qui c'est?" répondit Stu sur le même ton.

"Le meilleur ami de mon ex."

Devon s'arrêta à leur hauteur.

Phyllis se risqua à lui sourire. Il le lui rendit, fendu jusqu'aux oreilles. Puis il jeta un regard vers Cynthia et perdit son sourire.

"C'est lui ton nouveau petit ami?" demanda t'il froidement.

"Non, lui c'est Stu" répondit Phyllis à sa place.

"Peu importe, James est bouleversé."

Les yeux de Cynthia lancèrent des éclairs.

"Bo sang, Devon, j'ai quand même le droit de prendre un café avec le meilleur ami de mon copain, sans que Jimmy en soit affecté!"

"Tu as toujours été insensible! Et voilà que tu écartes les jambes devant n'importe quel mec juste pour...

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Stu avait bondit sur ses pieds et se tenait devant Devon qu'il dépassait d'un bon dix centimètres, l'air menaçant.

"Stu..." l'avertit Cyn.

Il ignora son avertissement et lança à Devon:

"J'aimerais beaucoup que John soit là pour entendre ce que tu viens de dire. Il t'aurais défait le portrait en moins de deux et j'aurais été ravi de voir ça. Malheureusement, tu vas devoir te contenter de moi. Mes méthodes sont un peu plus douces que celles de John, alors je vais te donner un conseil: si tu ne déguerpis pas d'ici dans les dix prochaines secondes, j'emploierai la méthode de John. Et laisse-moi te dire que tu risques de passer un sale quart d'heure."

Cynthia et Phyllis observaient la scène éberluées. À leur étonnement, Devon capitula et s'éloigna, non sans jeter un regard meurtrier à Stu.

"Putain Stu..." fut tout ce que réussit à dire Cynthia.

Il se tourna vers elle.

"Ça va?"

"Bon Dieu, ce serait plutôt à moi de te poser la question."

D'un geste énervé, Stu fouilla dans ses poches et en ressortit un paquet de cigarettes. Il en prit une, en tendit une autre à Cynthia et les alluma. Puis finalement, il dit:

"Crois-moi si Johnny serait tomber sur ces deux crétins, il aurait pu les tués."

"C'est de la folie" grommela Phyllis entre ses dents.

"Ah ouais?" fit Stu sèchement. "Ce n'est pas toi qu'il a pratiquement traitée de pute."

"Devon a toujours dit des choses qu'il ne pensait pas vraiment."

"Alors, il n'a qu'a ne pas les dires du tout!"

"Ça suffit vous deux!" lança Cynthia.

"Désolé" fit Stu.

"Ça va" dit Cynthia.

"Si on sortaient d'ici?" proposa Stu qui en avait eu assez jusque là.

Cynthia jeta un coup d'oeil à Phyllis tout en buvant la dernière gorgée de son café.

"Tu viens Phyl?"

Elle jeta un coup d'oeil à Stu. Il n'avait pas l'air particulièrement enchanté à la perspective qu'elle les suives lui et Cynthia.

"Non, ça va, je vais rester ici encore un peu."

"Vraiment?"

"Oui. Je te rappelle demain."

"Parfait" rétorqua Cynthia tout en enfilant son manteau.

Elle suivit Stu et Phyllis se demanda si Cynthia savait qu'elle plaisait beaucoup au meilleur ami de John...


	14. Chapter 14

John était affalé sur le lit de Stu, sa guitare posée près de lui, griffonnant sur une feuille de papier. Il relut la dernière phrase qu'il avait écrite. Non ça n'allait pas. Il la ratura et essaya de trouver autre chose. Il avait presque terminé d'écrire sa première chanson de la journée. Pour le reste, il avait surtout écrit des poèmes qui étaient dédiés à Cynthia. Pour l'instant il se demandait s'il aurait le courage de les lui faire lire. Ça faisait maintenant un mois que lui et la jeune fille se fréquentaient et malgré le fait qu'il soit fou amoureux d'elle, tout cela lui faisait un peu peur. Il ne pouvait plus envisager sa vie sans elle, ça le terrifiait.

Il prit une bouffée de la cigarette qu'il tenait entre ses doigts et relis encore une fois ce qu'il avait écrit. C'était pas mal, si seulement il ne bloquait pas sur cette dernière phrase...

Il leva les yeux en entendant Cynthia et Stu entrés dans l'appart. En voyant sa petite amie, le garçon bondit sur ses mains et s'élança pour l'embrasser.

"Qu'est-ce que vous faites ensemble? demanda t'il aux deux jeunes gens après avoir déposé un baiser sur les lèvres de Cyn."

"On est tombés l'un sur l'autre au café juste à côté du cinéma" expliqua Stu.

"Hum, c'est vrai tu es allée au ciné avec Phyllis" lança John à sa copine en levant les yeux au ciel.

Cynthia feignit de l'ignorer. Elle savait que John n'aimait pas Phyllis et c'était réciproque, mais bon c'était quand même sa meilleure amie...

Voyant la feuille que John tenait à la main, Stu dit:

"Alors, tu as réussi à écrire quelque chose?"

John rougit en pensant aux poèmes qui reposaient toujours sur le lit.

"Bon sang" se dit-il. "Pourquoi je suis aussi mal à l'aise? Stu a écrit des centaines de poèmes."

Oui, mais pas pour une fille. Mais qu'est-ce que ça changeait de toute façon?

Cynthia se débarrassa de son manteau et John la dévora du regard. Elle portait un col roulé noir qui laissait deviner toutes ses courbes parfaites.

Il se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa tendrement.

Cynthia lui rendit son baiser avec ardeur.

Stu détourna les yeux et alla s'asseoir sur le lit. Il s'alluma une cigarette et jeta un coup d'oeil aux feuilles que John avait gribouillées. Le garçon se retourna au même moment.

"Tu es bien curieux je trouve" lança John en esquissant un sourire.

"Hé, c'est toi qui m'a dit que tu allais composer un morceau digne d'Elvis cet après-midi et j'aimerais bien le voir."

John ne put s'empêcher de rire. Il alla rejoindre Stu et lui tendit la feuille qui contenait les paroles de la chanson, mais s'empressa de ramasser celles où étaient écrites les poèmes.

Stu lut en silence puis finalement s'exclama:

"Wow c'est génial!"

"Pas tant que ça" répondit John en rougissant.

"Je peux lire?" demanda Cynthia.

John aquiesça et Stu tendit la feuille à la jeune femme. Une fois qu'elle eut terminé sa lecture, elle se tourna vers son petit ami.

"C'est magnifique."

"Tu vois bien je suis pas le seul à le penser" rétorqua Stu.

"Oui d'accord, mais ça ne veut pas dire que se soit une chanson qu'on puisse jouer dans notre répertoire. Et puis Colin n'aimerait sûrement pas."

"Au diable Colin" fit Stu.

"Il a raison" s'en mêla Cynthia. "Et puis de toute façon je suis sûre que Paul et George vont adorer; tu devrais leur montrer."

"Oui peut-être" répondit John, commençant à se laisser convaincre.

Il se laissa tomber sur le lit près de Stu.

"J'ai envie de virer Colin du groupe."

Cette décision n'étonna pas Stu. Il haussa les épaules.

"Pourquoi pas? Vos relations sont plutôt tendues depuis quelques semaines."

"Oui, c'est vrai. Il faudrait trouver un autre batteur par contre."

"Vous allez bien réussir à en trouver un qui soit pas trop mal."

Tout à coup, John se redressa sur le lit.

"Stu, tu vas te joindre au groupe."

Son meilleur ami le regarda incrédule.

"Tu déconnes?"

Cynthia les observait tout les deux, se demandant où ça allait mener.

"Je suis très sérieux. Et que fais-tu de cette basse que tu as acheté il y a deux mois?" répliqua John tout en désignant un coin du minuscule appartement où reposait un étui de guitare.

"Je ne suis pas très bon."

"Tu peux apprendre."

Stu semblait hésiter. Il n'était pas très sûr de lui, alors de là à monter sur une scène devant des gens pour jouer d'un instrument qu'il ne maîtraisait absolument pas...

"Non John, désolé."

"Stu, s'il te plaît!"

Il se tourna vers Cynthia.

"Allez Cyn, aide-moi à le convaincre s'il te plaît!"

Elle eut un sourire en coin.

"Je ne crois pas avoir autant d'influence sur lui que toi."

"Faux" protesta Stu.

"Stu, je t'en supplie tu dois te joindre au groupe!" s'entêta John.

"Laisse-moi y penser d'accord?"

"D'accord!" répondit aussitôt John, certain que Stu accepterait.

Le soir venu, John, Cyn et Stu se rendirent chez les Harrison. Les parents de George étaient très permissifs et ils avaient aussitôt acceptés que tous les amis de son fils y compris Cynthia dorment au sous-sol. John se dit que si Mimi était aussi permissive, il adorerait vivre avec elle.

Cynthia parla avec Mme Harrison avant de descendre rejoindre les garçons au sous-sol. Elle avaient toutes les deux fait connaissance il y avait deux semaines et s'entendait très bien. Mme Harrison ne cessait de dire à John combien il avait de la chance d'avoir une fille comme Cynthia. Mais ça il le savait déjà.

Lorsque Cyn alla retrouver John, Stu, Paul et George, ils étaient affalés par terre sur des sacs de couchage pour la plupart, mis à part George qui était allongé sur le canapé.

Paul et George la saluèrent avec un peu trop d'effusions comme à chaque fois qu'il la voyait, mais Cynthia ne s'en plaignait pas; elle les aimait bien tout de même.

Elle s'asseya près de John et il passa un bras autour de ses épaules. Elle jeta un coup d'oeil au téléviseur. _La fureur de vivre_ commençait à l'instant.

Ils écoutèrent attentivement le film, même si John et Cynthia ne purent résister à échanger quelques baisers, malgré les protestations de Stu, Paul et George.

"Vous voulez utiliser mon lit nom de Dieu?" les taquina George lorsque les deux amoureux s'embrassèrent une fois de plus.

John et Cynthia s'éloignèrent l'un de l'autre en souriant.

"C'est sérieux? Tu veux vraiment nous prêter ton lit?" lança John mi-figue, mi-raisin.

Cynthia lui donna un coup sur l'épaule.

"Hé" protesta John en riant.

"Si seulement vous ne pensiez pas qu'à _ça" _ fit Stu moqueur.

"Ah parce que toi tu ne penses pas qu'à ça peut-être?" le rabroua Cynthia.

John, Paul et George éclatèrent d'un rire franc, tandis que Stu se rua sur la jeune femme armé d'un oreiller.

Beaucoup plus tard, après qu'ils aient mangés à en être malades, après qu'ils aient discutés et plaisantés tous ensemble, Paul, George et Cynthia dormaient tous les trois. Cette dernière était dans les bras de John qui était toujours éveillé, tout comme Stu.

Les deux garçons étaient silencieux depuis un moment. Stu jeta un regard vers John et Cyn. Les lumières étaient éteintes, mais il pouvait distinguer le couple. John caressait les cheveux de sa petite amie avec une ferveur presque religieuse.

"C'est comment?" murmura soudain Stu.

John le regarda sans comprendre.

"Être amoureux" expliqua Stu. "C'est comment?"

John eut un sourire en coin.

"Tu as des questions existentielles toi..."

"Déconne pas."

"T'as jamais été amoureux?"

"Bon sang Johnny toi et moi on ne se connaît que depuis quatre mois, mais tu sais déjà tout de moi. Tu le saurais si j'avais été amoureux."

"Alors t'es jaloux de moi c'est ça?"

Stu rougit dans le noir.

"Mais non, je ne suis pas jaloux! Je t'envie, ce n'est pas la même chose."

"Si tu le dis" répliqua John pas très convaincu.

Stu soupira.

"Alors tu me le dis c'est comment?"

"Génial."

"Mais encore?"

"Tu veux quoi? Un texte de 1000 mots sur l'amour?"

Stu ne put s'empêcher de rigoler.

"Toi qui passe des heures à écrire, tu pourrais bien me pondre ça."

John sourit.

"Cours toujours."

Stu s'adossa confortablement à son oreiller et tira une bouffée de sa cigarette. John dit soudain:

"Tu sais, je ne pensais jamais que ça pourrait arriver à moi. C'est vrai, je ne suis pas quelqu'un de très accessible, tout le monde le dit."

"Tu as une carapace."

John haussa les épaules.

"Pas pour toi, ni pour Cyn."

"Je sais."

John sentit Cynthia bouger sur lui. Elle avait les yeux ouverts.

"Désolé de t'avoir réveillé" s'excusa son copain.

Il jeta un regard à Paul et George. Ils dormaient toujours.

Cynthia prit place à côté de John, sur les couvertures étalées par terre.

"Comment vous faites pour tenir encore debout?" demanda t'elle à John et Stu.

"On parlaient" dit simplement Stu.

"Eh bien ça devait être très intéressant pour vous tenir éveillés jusqu'aux petites heures du matin."

John et Stu échangèrent un sourire complice, avant de se glisser sous les couvertures chacun de leur côté.


End file.
